What Lies Beneath the Stardom
by Illuminate
Summary: CH 12! The battle of the bands is on...and the foursome is going full throttle. But will Gohan and Videl realize that something else is afoot?
1. Start of something bad

What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Warm water. It felt really good on a sore back. Letting it fall slowly off her face, Videl opened her eyes to reveal the dark blue shower curtain. She looked painfully up at the ceiling. Her father had yelled at her, again. Shouted, screamed, whatever you want to call it. All she was doing was looking for a bottle of shampoo, when her father came in, in an uproar.  
  
~*FLASHBACK*~  
  
"No where does he keep all his stupid shampoo bottles...."  
  
" VIDEL?!? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?"  
  
She got up and looked face to face with her father, "Looking for so--"  
  
Hercule picks her up, sets her down at the crook of his bedroom door, slaps her and pushes her outside his room, " Next time I catch you in my `sanctuary', I will not hesitate to fight you." He spat as he shut the door hard in front her.  
  
She gaped at the wooden mass in front of her. Her father had NEVER hit her before, nor had he ever screamed like that either.  
  
~*END FLASHBACK*~  
  
Videl shivered at the remembrance. Turning off the water, she grabbed a towl off the rack and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping it around herself, she grabbed a comb and headed towards her room. On her way, she heard Elora and the Butler, Charles, talking,  
  
"Master Hercule has changed a lot since he got back from his vacation."  
  
"Yes, I wonder whats going on with him. He won't even let us into his room to clean it anymore."  
  
" I wonder what's gotten into him."  
  
Videl shook off the thought, Her father had been acting pretty strange aftet his two weeks in the Bahamas. She shrugged and closed the door to her room. Taking out a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top, she roamed her head silently, wondering why her father was acting this way. She quickly dressed and brushed out her long black hair. She set the comb down and pulled something out of the drawer in front of her. It was her mother's ring. A mothers ring to be exactm with the birth stones of her and Videl in it. She stared at it solemnly for a while until a knock at her door untangled her from her thoughts. Elora walked in slowly.  
  
" Excuse me Miss Videl, I have some fresh bed sheets for you."  
  
Videl smiled warmly at her. "Thanks Elora, but I think they can wait until tomorrow. We just changed them this morning. "  
  
Elora smiled back and retreated from her stance in the doorway. Videl looked at the ring once again and placed it back into her vanity drawer. Yawning sleepily, she headed for her bed, slipped under the covers and nodded off, still thinking about what has changed her father.  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 1! R+R! Tell em what you think and if I should write more. With all this homework and crap....But Gohan and Videl are soooooooo cute!!! Ja ne ! 


	2. Mornings

A/N: Hey there peeps! Thanx for the reviews! I'm trying to get as much done as I can with all the homework and stuff going on….Put your Email address in your reviews if you want info on when the updates are out! Till next time!  
  
What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
Chapter 2  
  
"SON GOHAN! GET YOUR LAZY PANSY BUTT OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW OR YOUR GONNA BE LATE!!!"   
At the instant hearing of his mother's shrill scream, Gohan toppled to the floor along with his bed sheets. Grunting loudly, he arose and shoved them back onto the bed. On his way to the bathroom, Goten whizzed past,  
" HIYA GOHAN! You better watch out cause Mom's got her frying pan out today! She almost hit me with it to cause I wanted some breakfast and she said that I couldn't have any until you came down so, HURRY UP!" and with that he took off again, bounding around the house.   
Gohan rolled his eyes and got into the shower. Ten minutes later, he got dressed and headed down for some of Chi Chi's cooking.  
" Good Morning dear! Here's breakfast! You don't wat to be late for school now do you?"  
Gohan nodded his head sheepishly and dug into the mass of panckakes mounted on the table. Not seconds later, Goten joined him. Five minutes, and fifteen dirty plates later, he got up from the table and took off out of the house, yelling his goodbye's on the way.   
  
****  
  
Oh jeez, why did it have to be morning already? Videl opened her eyes, then quickly shut them when the sunlight beamed in on her. She sighed and went for a shower. When she came back out, Elora was picking up pieces of something off of the VERY expensive carpeting,  
" Hey Elora, what happened here?" Videl asked, combing through her hair.  
Elora stood up, with about five huge pieces of crystal in her arms, "Master Hercule came out of his room this morning, demanding his breakfast. I told him that Breanna was just getting started on it and he growled, flung his foot into that table over there," she pointed to it, "-and knocked this crystal lamp off of it, shattering it to pieces."  
It was just then Videl noticed where the lamp had been. It was her mother's favorite lamp. She bought it when she and Videl went shopping at a furniture store, and she just had to have it. The look on Videl's face was of pure anger, Elora noticed.  
" Uh..Videl?"  
" I think I'm going to have a little father-daughter talk with him later." She said before storming off angrily. Elora looked as she left them carried the pieces down the hall to the disposal.   
Videl slammed the door and tore open the doors to her closet. She decided to ditch the damn tomboy look today and go for something that looked better, but couldn't decide on anything. A minute later, Elora knocked on her door,  
" Miss Videl? I have some breakfast for you."  
" Just set it on the bed Elora, Thanks."   
She was just about to leave when a idea popped into Videl's mind, "Wait! Could you give me a hand with my outfit. I want to wear something that looks nicer."  
Elora smiled and walked into her closet "Let's see here..um...GOT IT!" She smiled happily and emerged with a pair of gray capris, a white tshirt with a Hawaiian scene printe on it, and white gym shoe slides. Videl took a long glance at the clothes and nided her head approvingly. She took them from Elora's hands, who then walked out of the room. Videl got dressed, combed her hair, but decided to leave it down, and looked at herself in the mirror. Damn that outfit looked good. Taking her time eating breakfast, she soon noticed it was almost 8:00. She took off down the stairs and ran into something hard.  
"WHAT the-? VIDEL? WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING NEXT TIME YOUNG LADY!" He tramped off, with Yekkena, his maid, at his side.  
Videl thought for a second. Yekkena was ALWAYS with him. And she barely ever said anything. She looked at him, then at the picture of her mother on the mantle. She sighed and took off in her copter for school  
  
A/N: Man, what is up with Hercule? And why is Yekkenna trailing him? You'll see next time  
PS: Thanx for all the reviews!!!!   
  
Next Chapter: Erasa and Sharpner invite Videl and Gohan to a day at the beach, but that could spell trouble for our favorite saiyan.... 


	3. New looks, invitations, andblack and blu...

A/N: Hey there again! This chappie is gonna kinda be a longer one. Thanks for reviewing by the way! Tell your friends about my fic! I NEED publicity! OH! And go read the fanfic "Bulma's Love", it's by one of my close friends and it's getting good! Ja ne!  
  
What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
  
Chapter 3  
  
School was just a little farther off. For Gohan at least. Taking to his Great Saiyaman costume as usual, he flew to school in a hurry, not wanting to be late….again. Satan City was flowing speedily beneath him as he came across Orange Star High School. Landing on the roof, he had five minutes left before the last bell rang. Checking for any onlookers, he dove behind the tower, pressed the red button on his watch and darted to first period. He made it there with a minute to spare, and panted all the way to his seat next to Videl. [a/n: the sensei had Videl and Erasa switch seats because she talked too much to Gohan, k?] He sat down and sighed heavy.  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl landed slowly in the parking lot of the police station with her copter. Taking her backpack, she got out of the vehicle and re-capsulized it, leaving a puff of smoke behind her. She strolled to school lesuirely, knowing she had PLENTY of time left before school started. Various thoughts roamed her mind while walking. Why was her father acting so strange lately, and why was that maid, Yekkena, always waiting on him hand and foot? Something fishy is going on here. Making her way to Orange Star High School, she entered and started towards her locker. She made it there in three minutes and started her combination. She opened it with ease and turned around when she heard a voice call her name,  
  
" VIDEL! Hey there girl!" Erasa called.  
  
" Morning Erasa, where's your other half?"  
  
"You mean Sharpner? I think I saw him talking with some ditzy redhead about five minutes ago."  
  
" Does he ever think sbout anything besides girls?"  
  
Just then, Erasa noticed the new look on Videl. She smiled rather largely and squealed.  
  
" OHH!! What's with the new look? You got a hot date or something?"  
  
Videl smacked herself in the forehead, remembering she did have on something different.  
  
"No, I don't have a date, I just didn't feel like wearing that tomboy look today. I think the guys are well aware that if they pull anything, they'll get torn to pieces."  
  
" Right. Well, we should be heading to class. It is Friday and that means we won't be doing much work in any class." Erasa claimed, as she skipped off to first block.  
  
Videl sighed and walked slowly behind her. Today was going to be a long day.  
  
They got to the classroom with about five minutes to spare. Videl and Erasa sat down, and began chatting about Videl's new look. Sharpner walked up to them and sat down.  
  
"Morning ladies. How's everything?"  
  
Videl looked up from her notebook, " Alright. You?"  
  
" Fine. So what're your plans for the weekend?" he asked, the question directed at both of them.  
  
" Not much, probably just sitting around." Videl answered.  
  
" Nothing for once." Erasa laughed.  
  
" Well, how about we go to the beach tomorrow? It's supposed to be really warm out and sunny."  
  
" Sound like a plan to me!" Erasa screeched as she turned to Videl, " are you in?"  
  
Videl thought for a moment, "Sure, it sounds like fun."  
  
Just then, Videl heard a bonking sound, and turned to the other side of her, where Gohan sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
" Morning Gohan."  
  
Gohan wearily looked up at her and smiled. " Morning Videl."  
  
He sat up slowly and stretched out his arms. Videl turned back around and faced the teacher. This was the first time Gohan noticed her outfit. Needless to say, he liked what he saw. From the shorter length f the shirt, and the lower cut of her capris, he could see a little bit of her well defined stomach, the way her hair was let down, accentuated her cheekbones and the color of the outfit in general brought out the gorgeous color of her eyes. His fantasy was suddenly put out when he heard his name,  
  
"GOHAN?! HELLO??!?!" Sharpner waved his hand in front of Gohan's face a couple of times before he got his attention.  
  
" AH! Geez, man you scared me."  
  
" That was the point," Sharpner laughed, "So, what are your plans this weekend?"  
  
" Nothing. Why?"  
  
" Because me, Videl and Erasa are going on a little beach trip tomorrow. You wanna come?"  
  
Gohan thought for a moment. Would his mother let him go? Probably, all he needed was a little bit of the Son charm and she was butter in his hands. "Sure, I'll go."  
  
" Great, " he turned to face all three of them, "let's all me in front of the school at eight thirty tomorrow. We'll take my mom's luxury van down to Hyuntai's Beach. It'll maybe take about two hours to get there, and remember to bring bathing suits, towels, sunscreen, and if ya got beach balls or frisbees or something."  
  
" Sounds like a plan to me." Erasa said.  
  
" All right class, lets get our heads into the books now." The teacher called out, making sure he was heard.  
  
Erasa ripped out a piece of notebook paper, wrote something on it and passed it to Videl. She opened it and read:  
  
~I think you got our little Gohan's attention~  
  
She smirked and wrote back:  
  
=What are you talking about? =  
  
~Right after you turned away, he was checking you out. I think the wardrobe change did it~  
  
=And should I care about it?=  
  
~Are you kidding me?! You just got the undivided attention of one of the most hottest guys in Orange Star High and you're asking me if you should care?!~  
  
=I just don't think it's that big of a deal. He's just Gohan, and we're just friends=  
  
~By the way he was looking at you, I think he was thinking something else~  
  
=Can we cut the conversation please? I don't wanna talk about it=  
  
~Fine. I'll talk to you later. And you ARE getting a new bathing suit for tomorrow. No more wearing that black one piece thing.~  
  
=I have a feeling I'm not going to like where this is headed.=  
  
Erasa put her pen down and stared into space. I think we'll stick to black, but maybe something shimmering and stringy. Something revealing. I'm going to get those two together if it's the last thing I do.  
  
* * * *  
  
Am I really sure that mom is gonna let me go? I mean, she was scared just letting me go to high school. I am really have to beg her this time, Gohan though to himself on his way back home that day. Landing in front of his house, Gohan strolled inside, receiving a thunk, and a sore butt. Goten was on top of his stomach, robviously happy to see him,  
  
" OH GOHAN you're home! Man, mom is in a good mood today cause she didn't bring out the frying pan once and she let me go train with Trunks and we played Spar and then we-" Goten was cut short when a large hand clamped over his mouth.  
  
" Goten please, We can talk later, right now I have something to do." Gohan said before removing Goten from his chest and walking into the kitchen, where his mother was over the sink, washing dishes,  
  
" Oh, Hello Gohan, my you're home early."  
  
" Yeah, um- well,…you see…one of my friends asked me to go to the beach tomorrow and I was wondering….um…can I?" He sputtered out.  
  
Chi Chi turned to him with a wet frying pan in her hand. Gohan winced and put his hands on his head, ready for impact.  
  
" Sure Gohan! It sounds like a great idea. Just don't do anything stupid."  
  
Gohan heaved a huge sigh and wiped off his forhead, " PHEW! That's a load off my back. Thanks Mom." He said, kissing her forhead and walking upstairs to take a long awaited nap.  
  
* * * *  
  
" I don 't know about this Erasa, don't you think it's a bit too revealing?"  
  
Erasa re-tied and stap in the back and smiled at Videl's reflection. She was wearing a black stringy bikini that shimmered in the light. She turned to the side and grinned at herself. Since when did I get curves? She thought. She giggled slightly and changed back to her normal outfit. She and Erasa had had a late afternoon shopping jamboree and were about ready to go home. They had bought all the essentials for a great beach day. Videl got a new suit, sandals, and some new summer clothes. Erasa on the other hand, had five bags fuul of about the same things that Videl could carry in two bags. They put the luggage in the back of Videl's copter and took off towards Satan mansion, where Erasa was staying the night. When they got there, they put the bags on the stairs and headed for the kitchen. About three hours, four turkey sandwiches, two bags of chips, and five cans of coke later, Erasa and Videl were zonked out on the floor of the living room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch. Man, what's hitting me? Gohan thought. He hesitantly opened his eyes and say the blurred image of blue, black, and orange bounding off his stomach and into the air. As his vision came together, he saw Goten jumping up and down, using his tummy as a trampoline. Gohan groaned and grabbed the bouncy boy by the back of his gi.  
  
" GOHAN! You're up! It's about time. Mom said you better get up or you're not getting breakfast, and she's got her frying pan out this time!"  
  
Gohan laughed lightly and put Goten down on the floor, watching as the kid made a beeline for the kitchen. Getting out of bed, he realized that today he was supposed to go to the beach with the group. He looked around his room for the essentials, swim trunks, check, towels, check, sunscreen, check, shoes, check. He put the items inside a green bag and got changed into beige shorts, a light blue tshirt with the Capsule Corp. logo on it, and white gym shoes. He put the bag on his shoulder and went downstairs, where his mother was making breakfast.  
  
" Morning mom, where's Goten?"  
  
" Oh, Bulma came about five minutes ago and picked him up for a day with Trunks."  
  
Gohan sat down and began munching on his breakfast. He finished and took his bag, slung it over his shoulder and was out and on his way to Orange Star High.  
  
He arrived there with about three minutes to spare. He noticed Erasa and Videl were sitting on a bench chatting, and it was evident that Sharpner wasn't there yet. He made his way over to the girls,  
  
"Morning ladies, how's everything?"  
  
Erasa and Videl looked up from their conversation and smiled.  
  
" Morning, everything's fine. How about you?" Erasa replied.  
  
" I'm alright." He said.  
  
Gohan smiled and looked overe in Videl's direction, noticing a bruise beginning to appear on her left upper arm. His smiled turned concerned and he walked over to her.  
  
" What happened Videl?" He inquired, motioning to her arm.  
  
Videl looked at it then quickly covered it, "I ran into the bathroom door this morning. Pretty clumsy of me huh?" She laughed.  
  
Gohan put on a fake smile and looked away from her to Sharpner's oncoming vehicle. He hardly believed that that kind of bruise was formed by a run-in with a door.  
  
" Let's get a move on people. The beach isn't going to come to us!" Sharpner shouted from his front seat.  
  
Videl and Erasa got in, Erasa in the passenger of the front and Videl and Gohan in the two separate seats in the back with all the baggage in the very back seat.  
  
Gohan felt the car start going and looked out the window. I wonder what's going in with Videl, yesterday there was a small black and blue mark on her cheek and now this? Wat in the world is going on?  
  
A/N: there's chapter three! Sorry it took me so long to write but it's much longer that the rest of them. If you have any suggestions or anything, I'm open to them! I'll try to get the next chapter posted soon!  
  
Next Chapter: What was the deal with that bruise? And why is Gohan so worried? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. Beach Surprises!

A/N: hey peeps! I am VERY sorry about the long wait but trying to update this as soon as possible but with the musical being one week away and all the schoolwork, there just isn't a lot of time. But here's chapter four!  
  
What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
  
Chapter Four  
  
It was a long ride to Hyuntai's Beach. A little TOO long for Gohan's tastes. If he heard one more thing about one of Erasa's boyfriends..oooh. The van came to an abrupt halt as Sharpner said, "We're here!" Gohan came out of his thoughts and looked out the window. It was a bright and sunny beach with lots of sand and VERY blue ocean. Videl stepped out of the car and felt a warm breeze whisk through her hair, little droplets of ocean water spraying on her face.  
  
" Man. This place is beautiful!"  
  
" Yeah. And just imagine all the cuties we'll see when we get to the actual beach!"  
  
Sharpner laughed and stepped out of the car beside Gohan, "Why look for them when you've got us?"  
  
Erasa and Videl looked at each other and collapsed in a fit of laughter. "Oh…*laugh* that was a *laugh* good one..*laugh* Sharpner." Videl said between giggles.  
  
Gohan sighed and opened the trunk of the van, taking out their stuff. Sharpner and Erasa picked up their belongings and headed for the beach. Videl grabbed her bag fron the trunk and waited for Gohan to follow. He did so and questioned her again…  
  
" Videl, what really happened to your arm?"  
  
She winced slightly at him mentioning it, "I told you, I ran into the bathroom door this morning. Ask Erasa. She'll tell you."  
  
" That hardly looks like a bruise from a wooden door. Is there something going on at home?"  
  
She stopped suddenly and looked at him with a small glare, "Look, I appreciate that you're worried about me but I assure you nothing is going on. And if there was, I think I could handle it."  
  
Gohan had to admit, she had a point there. She turned back around and started towards the beach. He followed her not long after. But still, there was a small possibility that she was hiding something. And he was determined to find out.  
  
* * * *  
  
Erasa caught up with Sharpner at the front gate, panting lightly.  
  
"Hey, what happened to Videl's arm?" he asked.  
  
" Oh, that. She walked into the bathroom door this morning. She went to take a shower, then came back in looking for a towel, rubbing her arm."  
  
"I guess it makes sense." He repiled, setting his umbrella down in the sand.  
  
Erasa and Sharpner set up the area with towels, a cooler, two umbrellas, and sunscreen. Videl and Gohan came not long after and they began their beach day. Sharpner took off his shirt and spplied sunscreen to himself. Erasa followed suit, baring down to a Hawaiian print halter and shorts combo. She took the botte of Coppertone from Sharpner and used its contents. Videl stood next go Gohan, taking a look at the others, and how they were so comfortable showing skin. She shivered slightly. Gohan took off his shorts and shirt to reveal a pair of blue swim trunks with a green stripe down the side. Videl gawked at his well muscled upper body. Erasa was right, he was hiding some muscle under those clothes. She ran her eyes up his well-defined torso to the incriments of his chest and arms, needless to say she was drooling(literally). Since when had the straight A bookworm nerd Gohan become so…so…HOT? She shook her head and turned away as she felt him look at her, wincing lightly at the small pain in her arm.  
  
"Well, lookie here, nerdboy has some muscles." Sharpner teased.  
  
" Wow, Gohan, you've been hiding out on us." Erasa exclaimed, squeezing his arm.  
  
" Well, I do work out some times." He stuttered, jumping back from her.  
  
Videl sighed and sat down. Erasa looked over in her direction and grinned. "Come on now Videl. Now is NOT the time to be modest."  
  
" I'm not modest, I just don't want to show skin."  
  
" Hey, we spent a lot of money on that bathing suit and you ARE going to show it!"  
  
" Alright, alright! I will."  
  
" Good. LAST ONE TO THE WATER IS A ROTTEN EGGPLANT!"  
  
Sharpner stopped in mid run. "I thought it was just egg."  
  
Erasa came up from the water, "It is, I decided to spiff it up a little."  
  
Gohan laughed and resumed applying sunscreen to himself. Videl turned back around towards him and began to get undressed. Slowly, she took her tanktop off and hthen her shorts. Gohan looked up and stared. She wore a *revealing* black strappy bikini. Kami, she was gorgeous! He shoved those thoughts aside as she looked at him.  
  
" What do you think?" she asked.  
  
" Well..um..I like it."  
  
"Really? I think it's a little baring."  
  
" Not in the least. It..makes you ..look ..good." He stammered out.  
  
Videl smiled up at him. " Could you rub some of that stuff on my back?" she pointed to the bottle in his hands.  
  
" Sure." He finished, pouring some of it into his hands. She turned her back to him, lifted up her long ebony hair, and pushed the slender straps off her shoulders. He hesitantly placed his hands on her and applied the sunscreen. Her skin was silky soft and felt good under his hands. The part he was afraid of was lower back. He gently rubbed the creamy lather around her waist and down her back, to where the line of the bikini started. He finished and she turned to him.  
  
" Thanks. Lets hit that water!" She yelled as she headed and dived into the cerulean ocean.  
  
" Right…hey..HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He called out, sprinting for the water.  
  
He dove inside and splashed Sharpner. "Oh that's it, you're dead nerd!" He screeched before dunking Gohan's head in the water. Gohan retaliated with a wave of water to face. He sunk under water and pulled Sharpner's feet under, causing the weaker man to surface, sputtering.  
  
" Man, you sure are a good swimmer."  
  
"It kind of helps when you live by a lake."  
  
" There's a lake by your house?" Videl questioned.  
  
" Yep, Me and my brother go there a lot when it's warm. Maybe you guys could come over sometime and check it out."  
  
" That'd be neat! Right?" Erasa asked Sharpner.  
  
" Sure, I guess."  
  
Videl snuck up on Gohan, " Now it's my turn to attack!" She shouted, dunking him underwater. He was surprised but stayed underwater, pulling her down with him. He came up, and she came not long after.  
  
" Ohhh. You are SO DEAD!" She lunged at him, but he quickly gained the upper hand, grabbing her wrists, pinning them in front of her." Whose the dead one now?"  
  
She tried wiggling away from his grasp, but her attempts were futile. "Fine, but I'd like to see you try and hurt me."  
  
" You're right. I wouldn't do that. I'm TOO kind for that." He said, dropping her hands.  
  
" You are such a pansy" she teased  
  
Gohan laughed. Suddenly, he felt a ki in the distance, and it wasn't one he recognized. His head spun upwards and took a long look at what was coming.  
  
" What's up Gohan?" Sharpner asked.  
  
" Nothing, I just thought I heard something." He lied.  
  
Gohan got up out of the water and dried himself off. Videl and the gang followed. Sharpner complained that he was hungry and they decided to get some lunch. Trekking to the hotdog stand, Gohan felt that ki go up again. This time, it was VERY close to them. Gohan turned around and spotted two highly muscled men coming their way. He turned to Videl.  
  
" Hey, do you know these guys?" he asked, pointing to them.  
  
" Nope, never seen them before. Why?"  
  
" I think something's going on."  
  
The group of men stopped in front of Gohan, who was protecting Videl.  
  
" Move it twerp, unless you want to get squashed." The larger one said.  
  
" Why, what do you want and why are you here?"  
  
" Does it matter to you. We're here for Videl, now move before I'm forced to hurt you."  
  
By this time, Erasa and Sharpner were scared and backing up from the scene.  
  
" What does Gohan think he's doing? He won't survive against these guys."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
" I SAID NOW YOU MEASLY KID!"  
  
" What is your business with her?!"  
  
" Fine, if you want to know, then I'll tell you. We are members of the Yesanra. And we are not leaving until our mission ic complete. We are here to kill Videl Satan."  
  
A/N: HAHAhAHA. Cliffhanger!! I am EviL!!! LOL. I am REALLY sorry about the wait for this but I'm swamped with musical practices and homework. I will get Ch 5 out soon because I have ideas for it!!! REVIEW ME!!!! And tell your friends.  
  
Advetising: Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions by Enchantress101. Great story worth the reading time and my absolute favorite!  
  
Something that wasn't there before- it's a completed story but it is a good one!  
  
What you wouldn't expect-another good story worth the reading time!  
  
JA NE!!!! 


	5. The Fight and More Brutality

A/N: Ok, I'm starting to type this in school so it might not get posted as fast. And also, a big thank you to all the people that reviewed!!!! With the musical production being this week and drama stuff starting up…..I'm going to use my free time to type! So…here's chapter 5!  
  
What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Videl gasped. They were here to…kill…me? But..but…WHY? I didn't do anything wrong. What the-  
  
" Now move over kid, I've actually got appointments to keep!"  
  
" I'm not letting you get to her!" Gohan growled.  
  
Sharpner and Erasa looked on in amazement. " What the hell does he think he's doing?! He's gunna get pulverized! There's no way in hell he can beat those guys."  
  
Erasa sat down, "Well….maybe he's hiding something from us?"  
  
" I doubt it. I mean, this is nerdboy Gohan we're talking about here." He scoffed.  
  
Videl couldn't believe this. Here she was, the strongest person in the city, compared to her father, and she was cowering behind the school dork! There was definitely something wrong here. Why was he trying to protect her anyway?  
  
" OK KID, THAT'S IT, YOU AND ME, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!"  
  
Gohan's saiyan pride was begininng to take over, "Fine by me."  
  
" GOHAN! What are you trying to prove?!" Videl stammered, "These guys are monsters!"  
  
He turned his head to her. She shivered at his facial expression, which seemed ruthless.  
  
"This guy's asking for a fight, he's going to get a fight." He said, walking towards the man.  
  
Gohan came five feet from the man, before a figure zoomed past him, knocking the man to the ground. When the figure came to halt, Gohan shouted,  
  
" VIDEL? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"  
  
" Look Gohan, I realize that you're just trying to protect me but I can handle this on my own. Take Sharpner and Erasa somewhere safe!"  
  
" I'm not leaving you here."  
  
" GOHAN! Why are you being so stubborn?! This guy is nothing more than a weak fame seeker!"  
  
Gohan felt the guy's ki rise rapidly. He was getting stronger by the minute!  
  
" Believe me Videl, this guy not weak."  
  
" And what gave you that assumption?"  
  
Out of the blue, the man dove towards Videl, catching her off guard and punching her in the stomach. Videl fell to the ground gasping.  
  
" VIDEL!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Videl slowly got up and faced the man. She ran towards him sending a flurry of kicks and punches at his face. Only a few of them made contact. She backed up and looked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
" What the…how…can you…block……all THAT?"  
  
" I told you! He's not human!"  
  
" Oh! Then what he is? ALIEN?" She spat, sarcasm evident in her voice.  
  
" Precisely."  
  
"Gohan, please, this is not the time for joking."  
  
" I'm not joking, Videl. This guy is seriously not human."  
  
Videl took another look at the guy behind her. *Come to think of it, what is up with the green spikey hair? And the fact that he has muscles exactly like my dad's? Maybe Gohan's right. Maybe he ISN'T human…*  
  
" I don't know Gohan, I still have my doubts…" She said as she sprinted towards the man again, barraging him with more punches and kicks. She kicked him in the gut, but it barely manages to hurt him. She went wide- eyed and sent a punch at his face. She pulled her hand back as soon as it made contact, but in pain. She stepped a few feet back and held her hand.  
  
" Gohan…..this…thing….isn't…HUMAN!"  
  
" I told you that already."  
  
" But….how did..you know that?"  
  
*Shit* Gohan thought, *I can't exactly tell her I can sense ki. *  
  
"GOHAN?!"  
  
" Um..well…after doing studies about the human physique and alien encounters, I put two and two together and kinda came up with a hypothesis."  
  
" Riiiight. Anyway, is there anyway we can get him to leave us alone?"  
  
" Show him whose boss. Make him see we are not weaklings."  
  
" Well, from what I can tell, there is no possible way we can do that, seeing as Sharpner is cowering behind a rock and I can't even put a dent in him."  
  
Gohan was too busy analyzing his adversary to listen to what she was saying. *I don't even have yo go super to beat him. Even when he is full power. Maybe with luck he'll go away before I have to hurt him. But I better get my other half to do it…  
  
" Gohan?! ARE YOU LISTENING?"  
  
" Yeah, sure Videl."  
  
" So what are we gonna do?"  
  
" I 'm going to get some help."  
  
" Oh come on Gohan!! Where do you think you're going to find help?"  
  
Without answering her, he broke into a dead run for the entrance. Noticing no one was around, he transformed into Saiyaman.  
  
Videl looked around as she heard someone call her name…..oh kami, it's Saiyaman.  
  
" Look Saiyadork…go home. You're not needed here. "  
  
" I'm sorry Miss, but it seems you're having a little trouble with these men."  
  
" And I think we can handle it. So…go hang out with your oversized ego or something."  
  
" Im sorry Miss but I'm going to teach this guy that killing is not an option.  
  
The man looked at Saiyaman suspiciously. Saiyaman smirked lightly. "It's time you met your match."  
  
Videl looked on in shock as Saiyaman literally fazed out from in front of her and reappeared in front of the guy. The man stepped back in amazement as Saiyaman kicked him in the gut and sent a punch reeling towards his face. He caught Saiyaman's fist and shoved Saiyaman off.  
  
" Man. How did you just do that. No ordinary human could do that."  
  
" That's because I'm not ordinary." Saiyaman replied, forming a palm sized ki-blast and shooting it at the man. It hit his stomach dead on and sent him careening into a nearby tree. Getting up out of the rubble, the man took off into the air, followed by his accomplice.  
  
" We'll come back for you kid. And the girl too!!"  
  
" Look Carnaja, the boss ain't gonna be happy about this."  
  
" I know that. There's no need to state the blatantly obvious you putz."  
  
Saiyaman took off into the air as Videl lightly kicked at the sand underneath her. "Damn him…why can he just dissappear?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan returned to the group minutes after Saiyaman 'left'. Videl was conversing with the others.  
  
" Dangit, there's no one around here that would….help..us….where did those guys go?"  
  
" That stupid Saiyadork came and threw a couple of punches at them then they left like chickens without heads." Videl scoffed  
  
" Well he saved you from them."  
  
Videl sighed.  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl walked up to her door and took out her house key. Sharpner had just dropped her off after leaving Gohan at the school. She opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
" Videl?! IS THAT YOU?!!!"  
  
" Yes daddy, I'm home"  
  
" WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU?"  
  
"I told you yesterday that I was going to the beach with some friends."  
  
Hercule picked up the nearest object-a picture of her mother- and threw it at her. Videl tried to dodge it but it hit her square in the chest.  
  
" AAAHH. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"  
  
"I TOLD YOU, YOU COULD ONLY GO OUT WITH GUYS THAT WERE STRONGER THAN ME!"  
  
" Who said there were any boys on this outing?"  
  
" DON'T TOY WITH ME VIDEL!!" Hercule ran up to her, punched her in the face, then kicked her legs out from under her, letting her fall with a -THUD -.  
  
" Dad?! What has gotten into to you?!  
  
" I AM NOT JOKING WITH YOU VIDEL! NEXT TIME YOU LEAVE THIS HOUSE. I WILL HAVE THE ENTIRE SATAN CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT WITH YOU!! THE DAUGHTER OF HERCULE NEEDS TO MAINTAIN AN IMAGE!!"  
  
" Image my ass. You just want them to see what a perfect family we are. Well, TO HELL WITH IT! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME RIGHT NOW?! IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL A PERFECT FAMILY?! HITTING YOUR CHILD AND THROWING SHARP OBJECTS AT THEM?!"  
  
Hercule became outraged and grabbed her arm, punching her in the gut numerous times.  
  
" DON'T YOU EvER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT MISSY!"  
  
Videl fell to the floor in a crumpled heap after three minutes of beating. Hercule left the room satisified and went to watch his old tournament videos. Elora was carrying a basket of clothes when she spotted Videl.  
  
" Oh MY KAMI, VIDEL? What happened?" She asked, the basket she held dropping to the floor.  
  
Videl growled in pain as she struggled to sit up, " I think my father has been drinking again."  
  
Elora helped her up on her feet and assisted her to her bedroom. Videl sat down and felt a sharp pain in her chest. Elora went to the bathroom and retrieved a damp washcloth and some aneseptic. She placed it on Videl lower neck where the picture frame had punctured her and began wiping it.  
  
" Miss Videl, are you saying that Master Hercule did this to you?"  
  
" I…um..yeah, He has been acting really weird lately."  
  
Elora finished her tending and stood up. "We have all noticed tha change in him. It's like he's hiding something. Well, I'll go now. You might want to get some rest. Goodnight."  
  
" Goodnight and Thanks Elora."  
  
" You're welcome." She answered before shutting the door.  
  
Videl winced as she got up and changed into her nightclothes. Laying down on her bed, she wondered why her father was acting so strange lately. Something had seemed to bother him. Minutes later, she was fast asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
" I'm sorry boss, we couldn't kill the girl. That stupid saiyageek got in the way."  
  
" Ugh. You two disgust me. Get out of my sight,. We'll try again tomorrow."  
  
The boss turned to the screen on his left,  
  
" Im sorry master, they did not get the girl. But I promise you THEY WILL NOT FAIL."  
  
" Well, haha, let's see if you can keep your word." The image vanished.  
  
~-Somewhere with Carnaja and his comrade-~  
  
"I don't think the master was happy with us. He might just beat us to a pulp."  
  
"Yeah really, because he's not just any champion…"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, there's chapter 5!!! I'm SOOOOOOOOO sorry it took soooo long to get out. The musical was this previous weekend and that previous week I had practices until midnight EVERY NIGHT! But, this is sprink break coming up, and there will be lots of time for updates!  
  
ADVERTISING: Ai no Chikara: Dark Passions – A well written and very intriguing fic that keep you on your toes. It's by far my favorite and it will be yours too!  
  
What you wouldn't expect – I'm not sure if this author took the story off ff.net or what but if someone could PLEASE tell me where to find it….  
  
Best Friends Forever- Another well writen fic and another one of my favorites!  
  
~*I'll be there*~- this a pan/trunks ficcy, but I like where it's going!  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: Videl stays home from school and Gohan goes to visit her. What excuse will she give him, or will she tell him the truth? Also, what do Carnaja and his comrade in crime want to kill Videl for?…. 


	6. Gohan's Visit

A/N: I am SO SORRY for not getting any chapters out this week but I've been having a small writer's block. And just so you people know. I AM NOT A VIDEL HATER! This is supposed to be a longer, moving, informing type of fanfic. And I'm only making Hercule this way because I HATE HIM and his behavior will be going somewhere, AND IS AN IMPORTANT PART OF THIS FANFIC! I think Videl should kick Hercule's ass, personally, but she'll get her chance later on…and she doesn't fight back because she doesn't think about it, and she STILL thinks her father is the strongest guy in the world. So, here's a more emotional part of What Lies Beneath the Stardom.  
  
What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
  
Chapter Six  
  
  
  
Gohan awoke the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. It wasn't just the birds singing, or the smell of fresh summer leaves in the air, but a simple knowledge of something at wasn't there before. Slowly, he rose from his comfortable spot under the covers and walked towards the bathroom. Turning on the shower faucet, he stripped himself of his clothing [A/N: DROOL….] and stepped inside. Letting the water fall softly off his body, he rethought back to what happened the day before. Who were those men? Why did they want Videl? Why did they want to KILL her? And who were they taking orders from? He shuddered slightly as the water began to turn cold. He turned the notch up a bit and lathered his hair with shampoo. Didn't those men say they were from something called the Yesanra? Is that some kind of military group or something? He sighed again and ran the soapy washcloth across himself. He turned off the water and yanked a towel off the rack and proceeded back to his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
" GOTEN! Keep your hands off those flapjacks until Gohan comes to eat!!" Chichi roared at her youngest son.  
  
Goten huffed half-heartedly and slumped back in his chair at the kitchen table. Gohan was never there when he wanted to eat. He jumped off the seat the bounded into the living room, switching on the television and turning on an episode of Pokemon. After about ten minutes, his stomach was grumbling loudly at it's neglect. Goten growled and leaped off the couch, the remote falling on the cushions and stalking towards the stairs. At the same moment, Chichi, with frying pan in grasp, stepped in-between Goten and the stairs to the bedrooms.  
  
" Now you listen here mister," She raved, waving the pan around, emphasizing her words, "Gohan will come down when he's ready. THEN you can have your breakfast."  
  
" But Mooooom, I'm hungry!" He sniffed, holding his stomach, trying to look adorable.  
  
Chichi crumbled at that look, " Oh, alright. I guess I can let you have something. I'm sure Gohan won't mind."  
  
Goten's smiled widened drastically and he shouted, "Thanks Mom!!!"  
  
Three minutes later, Gohan came downstairs, not in his normal school attire. He wore a pair of blue jeans, brown shoes, a tshirt with the capsule corp. logo on it and a blue striped button up shirt over it. (not buttoned of course). Chichi smiled and commented,  
  
" Doesn't your brother look good today, Goten?"  
  
Goten looked up from his plate, his mouth full of food, "bhats wiofh ha fange, brover?" [translates as: What's with the change, brother?]  
  
" I just thought my other outfit was getting kind of old. And Bulma gave me this shirt a while back."  
  
Goten smiled and went back to happily munching on his breakfast. Chichi set her frying pan aside and motioned for him to sit down. She served him with a plate of eggs, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and a glass of orange juice. He dove in and five minutes later he was finished and headed off to school.  
  
* * * *  
  
" We've got to think of another plan. This task has to be completed as soon as possible. Damn that Saiyaman. Why does he have to be everywhere Videl is? He got in the way of a very VERY HIGHLY SKILLED OPERATION!!"  
  
" Look, Carnaja, if he showed up once, he's gonna be there again."  
  
" That means that we need to capture him first, then Videl will follow."  
  
" Shouldn't we-"  
  
"Ketanz! I think we should consult with the master!"  
  
" I absolutely agree sir…-"  
  
" Then what are we standing here for? Let's go!"  
  
Ketanz sighed and flipped his head towards the ceiling, 'Why ME?" he muttered before following Carnaja out the door.  
  
* * * *  
  
Hercule paced around his room frantically. Where the hell was she? She's late again.  
  
" Master Hercule, are you in here sir?"  
  
" Yes I am. And do you realize that you're incredibly late?!"  
  
" I'm sorry sir, I was busy finishing all the chores, and I even brought you something to eat…"  
  
Hercule pulled Yekkena inside and locked the door…all ten locks. She sat the tray down on his bedside table and turned towards him, only to be met by a slap to the face.  
  
"I thought I told you to KEEP VIDEL OUT OF THIS ROOM! LOCK THE DOORS WHEN YOU LEAVE AND MAKE SURE THE SECURITY CAMERA IS ON!! I CAUGHT HER IN HERE AFTER I SPECIFICALLY TOLD HER TO STAY OUT. OBV IOUSLY THE LITTLE BRAT DOESN'T LISTEN. SHE NEEDS TO BE TAKEN CARE OF, YEKKENA, DO YOU GET THAT???!!!"  
  
" Yes Master Hercule sir, I get you. Loud and clear." She said as she cowered away.  
  
" Good. Now, if I catch her in here, again, EVER, you're going to be the one to pay." He stammered before walking away to his viewing room.  
  
Yekkena slumped down against the wall, "This is going to be harder that I thought."  
  
* * * *  
  
Ohhh. That stupid sun. Why the hell does it have to be so damn bright? Videl thought as she awoke that morning. Groggily, she opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 8:34?!  
  
" What the hell?!?!" Videl screeched, leaping out of bed, only to shudder in pain and collapse on the floor.  
  
" OWWW! Damn it!!! What the hell?!"  
  
" Don't you remember what happened last night?" Elora said, helping her to the bed.  
  
Videl's mind flashed back to the night before. About how her father had…. "Yeah, now I remember." She sighed.  
  
" I turned off your alarm because I didn't think that you would want to go to school with these kinds of injuries." She explained, rubbing some aneseptic on Videl's neck wound.  
  
" Ugh. You're right. I don't really want to, but, I haven't missed a day of school yet!" She whined, sitting up.  
  
Elora rolled her eyes and made her lay back down. "I don't think they'll miss you for one day. You need to recouperate."  
  
Videl huffed and crossed her arms. " What if the police call? Or someone's in trouble? What am I..-"  
  
" I'll tell them you're sick. It's not like it's an actual job. You do this on your own time. Now get some sleep. You need it." Elora stated as she left the room.  
  
Videl turned on her side and let a tear roll free from her eye. Why did her father have to act like that anyway? What's going on with him?"  
  
* * * *  
  
The bell that signaled class was starting had rung….half an hour ago. And Videl was nowhere in sight. Gohan was getting especially nervous. What if something had happened to her? What if there were some criminals that she couldn't handle? Or..what if those guys from Yesanra came back? Erasa noticed how tense he was ans decided to say something,  
  
" What's wrong Gohan?" She asked, lightly tapping him on the shoulder.  
  
Gohan looked up at her and smiled, "Nothing. I'm just tired."  
  
" Oh, okay." Erasa replied, going back to her magazine.  
  
" Gohan, do you know where Videl is?" Sharpner asked him.  
  
" I have no idea." He replied, not even looking up.  
  
" Humph."  
  
Throughout the rest of the day, Gohan's mind wandered over to Videl a lot. She barely missed school. As the last bell for the day sounded, Gohan made his way to his locker. Doing a very quick sorting of his books, he made a mad dash for the door as soon as he was finished, heading off towards Videl's.  
  
" What's with him?" Erasa inquired, turning her head towards Sharpner.  
  
" When a geek runs off, you DON'T wonder where they go."  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan kept running from the school until he reached Videl's mansion. Staring at it in amazement, he made his way to the front door. He rang the doorbel and about a minute later, a younger looking woman with a maid's uniform on opened the door slightly.  
  
" Yes? May I help you?"  
  
"Um..yeah..is Videl home?"  
  
" Miss Videl is feeling ill right now. Is there something you need to tell her?"  
  
" Um, She missed school today and I want to tell her what went on in class today."  
  
" I really don't think that she's up to…-"  
  
" Please? It's important."  
  
Elora stood back and opened the door further, "Alright, wait here while I ask Videl."  
  
Gohan stood next to the side table as Elora went to see Videl. She's not the one to get sick. She takes care of herself all too well. And he could vouch for that. He had to admit, she had a good looking body. But aside from that fact, he still couldn't believe that she was sick…  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl heard a soft knocking at her bedroom door. She sat up, slowly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Elora opened and closed the door quietly, "Videl, are you up for visitors?"  
  
Videl cringed, 'I bet it's Sharpner' she cursed in her mind, "Who is it?"  
  
" Some boy named Gohan, says he wants to talk to you."  
  
Videl's eyes widened. Gohan? What could he possibly want? She looked around the room then down at herself. She was decent enough, and her room was pretty much clean.  
  
" Sure. Bring him up here."  
  
"Are you sure? I mean, I can tell…-"  
  
" No, Elora, I'm sure I can handle Gohan. He isn't one of the smartest people thoughtwise."  
  
Elora chuckled, "Okay, I'll go get him."  
  
She left and shut the door. Videl slid back under the covers and snorted. Wonder what he wants?  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan marveled at the large size of the foyer he stood within. Damn, she's got a good life. He then heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up the stairs, he saw the maid from before.  
  
" You may come up. Videl will see you."  
  
Gohan nodded and made his way up the stairs. Elora pointed him in the direction of Videl's room. "Third door on the right."  
  
He stepped forward and counted, one…two…three. He just stood there. I just hope she isn't gonna yell at me, he thought. He hesitantly knocked on the door and heard a faint voice call "Come in." He cautiously opened the door and strode over to the side of her bed.  
  
" Hey Videl, how are you feeling?"  
  
" I'm doing okay, I think I just caught a touch of the flu though."  
  
" It's okay, you didn't miss anything good in school anyways. Same old boring stuff."  
  
It was just then Gohan notices a bruise forming on Videl's cheek and a small scar on her semi bared neck.  
  
  
  
" Videl, do you want to tell me what's really going on?"  
  
She stared in shock. He can't possibly know that I'm lying can he? Come on Videl, play it off. He doesn't need to know. "I told you already. I caught little bit of the flu. Why are you questioning it?"  
  
" Because there is a bruise on your cheek and a scratch on your neck."  
  
" The bruise is from a sparring match with one of my dad's students and the cut is from Elora's cat. That thing hates me." She said, rather confidently.  
  
" Oh…okay then. Look, you know I'm always here when you need someone to talk to. Just give me a ring. Well, I'm going to head off now, my mother hates when I'm late. I'll see you tomorrow at school?"  
  
" Right. See you tomorrow Gohan!!"  
  
" Bye." He shut the door quietly.  
  
She fell backwards down on the bed and sighed. He has to be able to read me like a book to know I was lying. What's up with that?  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan walked down the foyer stairs and towards the front door when Elora came up to him.  
  
" Have a nice visit Mister…."  
  
" Gohan . Gohan Son."  
  
" Right, Miser Gohan. It was nice to meet you." She said opening the door.  
  
" Hey, just out of curiousity, do you own a cat?"  
  
" No, Master Hercule won't allow us to keep pets here."  
  
Gohan huffed. So she was lying. " Thanks, I'll see you around."  
  
" Goodbye."  
  
* * * *  
  
Damnit, why is she lying to me? I just can't stand the sight of her being hurt. He's one of my best friends and she won't tell me whats's really going on. I wonder…GGAAHH!! I hate this!! Why the hell does she have to hide it? When I find out what's doing this to her…I'll….ooohhh.  
  
Gohan tried hard not to think of Videl on his way home, but to no avail. Ten minutes later, he arrived at his house with a very annoyed Chichi standin outside.  
  
' You better have a good excuse for being late young man!" She stammered.  
  
" Out fighting crime." He said simply, walking right past her into the kitchen.  
  
Chichi's eyes turned to stars, "Ahh yes, my little boy, a superhero!"  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes and went straight up to his room. He threw his backpack down on the fllor next to his desk and sat on the edge of the bed. He laid back with a FLOOMF and stared at his ceiling. Minutes later, he was fast asleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
" Yes Master, we are going to try and capture Saiyaman first and then Videl will be ours.We wioll not fail you this time. Will we Ketanz?"  
  
" Of course not boss, We will succeed in doing away with that pesky bitch."  
  
The man on the screen grunted, " I still need to maintain my image, so you two better be suttle as to whom you're working for. Keep a low profile, and DON'T SCREW UP!!"  
  
Carnaja jumped at the tone of voice, "We won't master."  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan sat bolt upright in bed after hearing an announcement in his mind…  
  
{Great Saiyaman, I assume? You must remember me, Carnaja? I want to negotiate with you, so if you'll meet me at the Lockman Forest in thirty minutes, it will be greatly appreciated. See you then}  
  
Gohan wondered what kind of hoax this was. He clicked on his watch, turning into Saiyaman and blasted off out his window to the Lockman Forest Reserve.  
  
A/N: AAAHAHAHA. Cliffhanger!!!! Well, sort of. I am sincerely sorry for not getting this out sooner but I was busy the ENTIRE break and now I've got loads of homework. But it was nice to see a longer chapter, ne? Please Review me!!!! Ja!!  
  
Advertising: Life Anew by SSJ-Mirai-Triunks.l It's a great fic and worth the reading time!!!  
  
Next Chapter. Gohan meets up with Carnaja and Ketanz. What do they have in store for him? AND WHY IS YEKKENA THERE?! 


	7. Lockman Forest andSEDUCTRESS VIDEL!

A/N: I am sooooo sorry for not getting this out earlier! I was swamped with work and I had tryouts for a musical and driving classes and such. But I promise that this will be better than the last chapter!! Also, if someone would Email me about how to put my stories in HTML format so that the bolds and italics would come up, I would greatly appreciate it! My email= SMercuryGirl26@hotmail.com  
  
What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
She paced around the room frantically. He was supposed to call twenty minutes ago!! Damnit, if he forgot again I swear…..RINGGGGG! She jumped at the phone, knocking over a picture frame in the process.  
  
"Hello? Holy Kami where have you been? I know, I know. What did he say? THEY'RE WHAT?!?! Alright alright. Well, you heard it, you stop it! I don't know why the hell he's doing it! It's crazy that's what! I don't care whether or not you want to—OKAY! FINE! I'll go! Bye!"  
  
Slamming the phone on the receiver, she rolled her eyes and stood up. She placed her armor on and strapped on her boots. Looking out the door quietly, she checked for visitors and went out the door, to Lockman Forest.  
  
* * * *  
  
Damn it! What the hell could those two want? I hope it has nothing to do with Videl. I'll hurt them both. AAGGHH! Why is this tearing at me, and why do I care so much? I can't…nah. Impossible. GRRR! This is so damn difficult!  
  
Gohan flew top speed towards Lockman Forest, dressed as Saiyaman. Why had called him there? Soon, he stopped beside a rock in the middle of the forest.  
  
"CARNAJA!!!" He screamed.  
  
[ Why Saiyaman, I'm surprised you came. If you know where the lake is, you know what to do. ]  
  
"My Kami! Would you make up your mind?!" He growled as he took off towards the location of the lake. He spotted Carnaja and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
" Ah, Saiyaman. Glad you could join us." Carnaja spat, stepping out from the shadows.  
  
"What do you want with Videl?" Gohan stammered.  
  
"That's none of your concern! Get him boys!"  
  
Suddenly, a bunch of Carnaja's henchmen jumped at Gohan from all angles and pinned him to the ground, while Ketanz bound his hands and feet. Gohan hissed and thrashed about.  
  
"AAGGHH!! Let me go DAMNIT!"  
  
" You're not getting away this time. Now I think it's about time we take that bucket off your head."  
  
Gohan looked around for an escape. Nothing was apparent. Damnit, he cursed.  
  
Carnaja was just about to remove the helmet when a gunshot, aimed at the ground near his feet was heard.  
  
"Alright you idiots, Let him go, NOW!"  
  
"Excuse me? Just who do you think you are? Show yourself coward!" Carnaja spat.  
  
The source of the voice stepped from behind a cluster of bushes. It was a woman, maybe twenty-one years old, with long brown hair and blue eyes, dressed in a black turtleneck and leather pants, black armor, leather boots, a gun attached to her right leg, and a belt, probably full of gadgets.  
  
" Who I am is none of YOUR concern. I'll just tell you that I'm here to save his ass." She scoffed, pointing at Saiyaman.  
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Gohan miffed, still trying to break the ties loose.  
  
" Can we smell the sarcasm here? I'm terribly blunt."  
  
"And just what exactly are you planning to do? I man, there's five of us, and one of you." Carnaja cackled.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She retorted, walking to towards him, swaying her hips rather seductivly.  
  
Carnaja just looked at her. Kami, she was…interesting. No one was ever able to seduce him before. And she surely wasn't trying….his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she dropped to the ground, kicking his feet from under him, sending him falling to the dirt with a thud. Two of the man previously holding Gohan down, pulled out their guns and aimed them at the woman. Gohan's mind was still running as the two men guided him over towards the woman. His mind clicked and you could almost see a light bulb going off over his head.  
  
" Hey," he whispered towards the woman, "shield your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
" Just do it! I have a way to get us out of here!"  
  
" If you're positive." She replied, covering her eyes.  
  
Gohan stood upright and screamed loudly, signifying his charging up. The golden aura was so bright and blinding that the guys who were holding him fell to the ground, their guns slipping from grasp and onto the dirt. The woman opened her eyes and went for the guns. She grabbed them both and gave them both to Gohan, who crushed them like soda cans. Carnaja, who was still recovering from the fall, got up and ran off.  
  
" That's not the last you'll see of me!"  
  
Gohan and the woman laughed and faced each other.  
  
" Who are you?"  
  
"I'll keep that to myself. I just want you to go back to Videl and make sure she's alright."  
  
Gohan nodded, "Sure, I'll do that. Thanks again." He said as he took to the sky.  
  
She watched him go and reached for her cell phone. She dialed in some numbers and put the phone up to her ear.  
  
" Yes, may I speak to Dayle please?"  
  
" One moment…"  
  
" Yeah, hello?"  
  
" Hey, it's Yekkena, the situation is under control."  
  
" Good, now get back to the house before he suspects you're gone."  
  
" I'm on it." She shut off her phone as she dashed towards Satan mansion.  
  
* * * *  
  
Videl emerged from the bathroom with a comb in hand. Brushing her long ebony locks, she sat down on her bed, wondering about her father. Why was he acting this way? And why did he hurt her? She wasn't going to fight back, he was, after all, the world champion. But why would he do something like this? He has NEVER laid a hand on her before. She was purged from her thoughts as there came a knock at the door.She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tshirt.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
Elora opened the door slightly and peeked her head in, "Are you ready for the medication?"  
  
Videl smiled lightly, "Yeah. I guess."  
  
Elora shut the door and sat next to Videl on the bed. Videl turned over on her stomach and allowed Elora to apply the medication to her sore back.  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan landed softly on the balcony of Videl's room, careful not to be seen. He stepped forward and peered into her window, through the lacey drapery. It was apparent that the housemaid was applying something onto Videl's back. With his Saiyan eyesight, he caught the sight of her siky looking skin. [ Kami, who am I kidding. No matter what anybody says, Videl the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Man what I wouldn't give to look into those baby blue eyes, hold her in my arms, kiss her face, touch her skin, feel her body against mine..ready to….HEY! WHERE ARE THOSE THOUGHTS COMING FROM SON GOHAN?  
  
I dunno. I just…thought them  
  
WELL THEY'RE NOT VERY GOOD THOUGHTS YOU KNOW  
  
Can I help that?! I mean, look at her!! She's like a goddess!!  
  
YOUR MOTHER WOULD NOT BE VERY PROUD OF YOU  
  
Do you think I care? It's Videl we're talking about here. Not my mother's nack around my love life.  
  
LOOK, JUST DON'T THINK THOSE THOUGHTS ANYMORE, NE?  
  
I thought you were me.  
  
I AM  
  
Then why are we arguing?  
  
AARRGGHH. JUST SHUT UP AND CONCENTRATE. YOU HAVE A MISSION HERE.  
  
Right.  
  
Gohan shook himself out of his battle with himself to notice that the maid had gone and Videl was now watching some television. He took this opportunity to knock on her windowpane. Videl looked up and rolled her eyes at the sight of her * somewhat * enemy.  
  
" What do you want?" She spat.  
  
" Do you remember those men who attacked you at the beach the other day?"  
  
"What of it?" She retorted, walking away from the window, inviting him inside.  
  
Gohan stepped into her room, noticing the décor. She was abviously fond of blue and purple, seeing as her bedspread was a mixture of the two, her walls were painted a azure and all the accessories were either pale blue or lavender. " I talked to them today. They somehow managed to get inside my mind."  
  
Videl looked curious, "Inside your mind?"  
  
"Yeah, he talked to me inside my head. We met at Lockman Forest and a bunch of his goons caught me. Then there was this….woman. She saved my ass. But I never found out who she was. She just told me to come and check on you, afraid that more of his cohorts might of gotten to you I guess."  
  
"And that's all you're doing here?"  
  
" Yup. Why else would I be here?"  
  
Videl started towards him,….seductivly, "Maybe because…you're stalking me? I mean, anytime that I'm in trouble,there you are, right to my rescue." She traced a finger down his chest.  
  
Gohan blushed furiously, "uuhhh….I'm not stalking you! I am merely there because I….er..sense trouble! Yeah! Sense the trouble!"  
  
Videl smirked..very Vegeta-ish, and slipped her arms around his neck, "So, you're just here because that 'woman' told you to come and check on me?"  
  
" UHHH..yeah…"  
  
"How very kind of you…Saiyaman.."  
  
Gohan stared into her eyes…well, as best he could with that helmet on..wait, HELMET! He grabbed her hands off his neck immediately and set them at her sides, "Don't try it Videl."  
  
" WHOA…wait..how did you.."  
  
"I know more than you think I do."  
  
" Alright that's it…LEAVE, NOW!"  
  
Gohan stared back at her, then took off out the window muttering,"Sweet Dreams, Videl."  
  
Videl humphed and sat on her bed. Damn that stupid Saiyadork. Why did he have to be so goddamn cute? What???? Where did that come from?  
  
* * * *  
  
Gohan stepped in the front door of his house. As he expected, Goten came bounding out of the kitchen,almost knocking him over.  
  
" BROTHER! YOU'RE BACK!"  
  
" Heh, Hello to you too, Goten."  
  
"SON GOHAN!" Chi Chi raved, dawning her frying pan, "WHERE IN KAMI'S NAME HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
Gohan winced at the sight of the frying pan, "Out mother, I had some Saiyaman business to attend to."  
  
" Alright young man, but you better get to that homework right away."  
  
" Yes mom, right away."  
  
" Aww, my poor Gohan. This super hero business better not get in the way of his studies."  
  
* * * *  
  
She slid inside the window of her room and made sure the door was locked. Sitting on the bed, she took off her boots and artillery. She sighed loudly as her vidphone rang.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
" Are you secure?"  
  
" I'm fine Dayle, what do you need?"  
  
" Just making sure you made it there okay. Don't want our top agent missing you know."  
  
" Right. Now, can I change. Being gone for a couple hours is goingto seems suspicious enough as it is."  
  
" Fine. But be careful. "  
  
She turned off her phone and got dressed into her usual outfit. She stashed away her other clothes and hears a resounding pounding at her door.  
  
"YEKENNA? GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT HERE NOW!! I'M NOT HERE TO SERVE MYSELF YOU KNOW!!"  
  
" Yes sir, Master Hercule." She replied, shutting the door behind her.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well….I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT EARLIER! I've had a lot to do these past weeks. I'm going to start updating sooner. Read and Review people!!! (  
  
Advertising:  
  
Time Enough to be With You: by JesaJesai—VERY GOOD B/V FIC..worth the time to read!!  
  
If I Could Turn Back Time: by Majin Launch—a Goku/Bulma ficcy—worth the while!!  
  
Ai no Chikara:Dark Passions—I still can't get enough of this ficcy.  
  
Next Chapter: Another Day at OSH. But, Is Videl suspecting Gohan of something? 


	8. NANI? We have to become a BAND!

A/N: Okay, here's the deal.....I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE FINISHED CH8 WENT!! I finished it and then uploaded it! AND IT WAS SAVED!! GRRRR. I think the floppy disk was messed up. Oh well. Here's the FINISHED chapter eight! I hope you like the new twists coming up! 

**_What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
By SaiyanGirl16  
Chapter Eight_**

"GOHAN! GOHAN! Get up! Mom says you're gonna be late!!" Goten rambled, jumping on his brother's bed. 

"AGH. Goten, I'm up! I'm up!" Gohan miffed, pushing the younger Son off his bed, tumbling to the floor. Goten clutched his teddybear to his stomach and scurried out the door. 

Gohan rose from bed and wandered over to where his clothes were and selected green pants and a green and gray striped polo shirt. He combed his unruly hair and dashed downstairs. His mother greeted him with a plateful of eggs and bacon. 

"Good Morning Gohan! And just where were you last night?" Chi Chi asked, suspicion in her tone. 

Gohan gulped, "Um….I had errands to run?" 

"Don't play games with me young man! Where did you go? Dawning your SAIYAMAN costume, I might add?" She inquired, pulling the frying pan out of the cabinet in the kitchen. 

Gohan gulped louder this time, "I uh…." _Aww, hell, she's too good at this supermom thing_ "I went to the forest last night because someone's been after Videl and they told me to meet them there and I went and he was gonna take off my helmet but then this girl came and saved my butt and she told me to go find Videl so I did and she was okay and she played like an evil girl and almost got to me, pulling off my helmet, again, so I left." He said, almost all in one breath. 

But unfortunately, all ChiChi caught was the part about Videl and him, "Ohhh! I just knew you two were meant for each other!!" 

Gohan sweatdropped, "That's irrelevant to the story mom…." 

"Don't you get it? She played naughty to try and get into your pants! It's so…Videl." 

"MOM! I don't think that Videl wants to get into my pants!! What would she want in there?" 

"Gohan, think about it…." 

As soon as she said that, it hit Gohan like a pile of bricks, "Oh MY KAMI MOM! THAT'S JUST….I CAN'T BELIEVE…OH HELL, I'M GONNA HAVE NIGHTMARES NOW!!" 

"Gohan! You watch your mouth young man!" 

Gohan still had a sour look on his face as he got up from the table and picked up his backpack. "I'm heading off to school, see you later…awww, geez..eeeaagghh. Kami, I can't believe she…-" he trailed off out the door. 

Chichi smiled to herself, "I swear, he is just as naive as his father. But I bet Videl will fix that." 

"Mommy, "Goten chimed, "What does Videl want in Gohan's pants?" 

"Nothing dear, now finish your breakfast." 

Goten looked down then back up, he shook his head and finished eating. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Gohan landed softly on the roof and checked for witnesses as he changed out of his Saiyaman costume. He mumbled all the way to his locker and shoved his books side. He was hitting his head against it when Videl stopped him. 

"Gohan! What's going on?!" 

Gohan groaned and faced her, resting the side of hid on his locker, "My mother just told me something I didn't want to know." 

"Let me guess, sexual related?" 

" So it's not just my mother then?" he asked, picking his bag back up. 

"No, Elora talks about her husband A LOT. And it's stuff that I really don't care to hear." 

"Please, spare me the details." 

Videl laughed, "Hey, I called you last night about some homework and your mom said you were gone. Where were you?" 

Gohan gulped. "I was running....er...errands for mom." 

" Errands? Your house is like 3 hours from the nearest store." 

" I went to ....Capsule Corps! Trying to find a good deal for a car for us! We really need a new one." 

_ Something isn't right about this kid._ Videl thought. "Well, let's get to class." She stalked off. 

Gohan follwed reluctantly after. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"You know, " Erasa started, "I don't know why they make us take music. It's not like we're going to become a band or anything." 

"Actually Miss Reiburn, you are. For a grade that is. I will divide you into groups of four and you will perform a minimum of three songs in front of the class. Choreagraphy is an option, but will earn you extra points. You will also need studio time to record the music, so if you need any help just ask me." 

Erasa sighed, "Me and my big mouth." 

"Mr Milter laughed and continued, "Okay, group one is....Conan Laira, Flaire, and Fitz. Group two is Hananda, Christien, Karly, and Rexie. Group three is Lila, Sari, Tex, and Dirk.Group four is....Gohan, Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl. Now, get to work!" 

Videl sighed, "Well, at least this group doesn't suck." 

"Are you sure about that?" Sharpner scoffed. 

Videl glared menacingly at him. "Now, we need think of a group name...." 

Sharpner perked up, "How about the Sharpner Club?" 

"Hell no! Nothing resembles your name, or anybodys for that fact." 

"The Fab Four?" 

"No..." 

"Luv Bugz?" 

"Eeyach...no.." 

"Orange Star Gang?" 

Videl's head shot up, "What did you say?" 

Gohan leapt back, "Orange..Star..Gang?" He replied hesitantly. 

"Videl put her pen down, "I like it!" She smiled. 

"Me too." Erasa agreed. 

"Whatever." Sharpner scoffed again. 

"Good then its settled. Now, about those songs..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Yekkena, will you STOP DOING THAT! You're driving me nuts!." 

She stopped pacing. "Sorry Dayle, any luck?" 

"Well, it seems she helps out the police on several occasions, and this Saiyaman you were telling me about is...well...sort of her comrade in crime-busting." 

"Wait, the world martial arts champion's daughter is teaming up with the most idiotic and naive putzball there is around?" She crossed her arms, "That doesn't seem like a likely pair." 

"Yeah I know...HOLD UP! I just came across some confidential files on her birth record..." 

"Yekkena stopped mocing altogether, "AND..." 

"Um...she's...a...Orionet. She's....one of...US!" 

Yekkena's looked of confusion suddenly turned extremely happy, "YES!" She shouted. "Maybe there is hope for us after all." All Dayle could do was smile. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"How about...." 

"Tell me who you really are?" 

Videl smiled again, "Yep. That works." 

Gohan finished writing the lyrics down in his notebook. It was last period and they had a substitute, so Gohan and Videl worked on the song lyrics and tunes while Erasa and Sharpner doodled and basically were bored. Videl sighed ash she looked at the clock. They had two whole minutes before the bell rang. 

"Say Gohan, how about you come to my place after school and we can work more on this?" 

Gohan put his book away, "Sure...just let me give my mom a call and then I'll be there." _actually I need to fly home, change, eat, and play with Goten for a bit then I'll be there_

"What about us?" Erasa asked, Sharpner in tow. 

"You guys can try out some different dance moves. We'll talk to you tomorrow." Videl said as the bell rang. "Alright, I'm out...See you later Gohan. Bye Erasa. Bye Sharpner." She called as she strolled out the door. 

"Boy, she sure is on top of everything." Erasa said. 

Gohan just nodded his head. 

A/N: Wow. That was a brain killer. I really couldn't remember what I originally put. So I came as close as possible. Well, Chappie nine should be out soon!!! 

_Advertising: Night and Day; Another Gohan and Videl fic....worth the while!!  
Field Trip to Camp Hercule; I'm still getting laughs after reading it for the fifth time. Obviously a good fic!!!_

**Next Chapter: Gohan learns a little about Videl's past. (Some G/V Fluffiness!!!) **


	9. Amongst the Secrets

A/N: Hey there all you loyal readers! I'm back again! *avoids flying textbooks* OKAY! I'm sorry for not getting this out sooner. I've had a lot to do this summer, with my job and all. I'm going to try to write on a regular basis. Well, here's chapter nine!! 

What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
By: SaiyanGirl16  
Chapter Nine 

Gohan stepped in the living room and turned to Chichi, who was washing the snack pile of dishes, 

"Hey mom, I'm heading over a friend's for some schoolwork. I'll be home late." 

Chichi put her dishtowel down, 'Would this friend happen to be female?" 

Gohan gulped, "Um…why do you ask?" 

"I knew it!! You're going to Videl's!! Ohh, I'll be having grandchildren in no time!" She chortled, dragging Gohan to his room. "Now, if you're gonna impress Videl, you're going to wear something other than what you wore to school young man." She stated, pulling a pair of dark green jeans and a white sleeveless shirt and threw them on his bed. "This ensemble will really show off your muscles and make her want you BAD." 

Gohan put it on and sighed at his mother, "Mom, I don't want Videl to want me. She's just my friend." 

Chichi pushed Gohan out the front door, and put his shoes and backpack at his feet, "Humor me, okay?" She said, before shutting the door in his face. 

"One minute she's pining on how she doesn't want us to grow up, next she wanting me to get it on with some girl I hardly even know." He said before leaving for Videl's house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Elora!! Can you get the door please?!" Videl yelled from her room. 

The friendly maid finished putting the glassware in the cupboard and strolled over to the door. She opened it and found a young man standing in the doorway. 

Um…Hi, is Videl here?" Gohan stuttered. 

"You must be Son Gohan. Yes, she's in her room. I'll go and get her." Elora answered, almost running up the giant steps in the foyer. 

"Videl…that handsome friend of yours is here." Elora chuckled, shutting Videl's door. 

"For the last time, I do not like him like that!" 

"Then why are you dressing up for him?" 

Videl glanced at her light blue denim shorts that were…well…shortER than usual, and her spaghetti strapped white top. "I'm not dressed up, I just decided to try the normal girl look, as you most graciously put it last weekend." 

Elora giggled, "Well, let's just hope he can concentrate more on the work than you." She finished, leaving the room. 

Videl sighed and slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes. Coming down the stairs, she spotted Gohan at the base and jogged down the rest of the way. 

"Heya Gohan! Are you ready to get started?" 

"Yeah…sure." Gohan squeaked. _What the hell has happened to her? She's…well…good looking._ Gohan thought to himself. 

"Let's go to the backyard. There's a lot of space back there." She said, starting to walk. _ Whoa. He sure is built. I wonder if he's…NO! Bad thoughts Videl Melina Satan…bad thoughts.._

Videl led Gohan through the kitchen, out the sliding door, behind the pool area, and stopped at a patch of wildflowers, with a few trees surrounding them. She quickly stepped up to a tree, sat down on the lonely swing positioned there and stared ahead. "This place is beautiful isn't it?" 

Gohan stared. It was gorgeous. And seeing Videl in it was even better. "Yeah, it is." He stated, walking ovet to where she was. 

"You know, this was my mother's favorite spot. When she was alive." Videl started, getting up from the swing and taking the photo down from the tree. "She was beautiful, kind, and gentle. She died when I was five, so I don't remember her well. But I could always see her in my dreams." 

Gohan took the photo from her hands and took a hard look at it, "You look a lot like her you know." He sat down on the swing. 

"I know. "She started to sob, "I hear that everyday and it just makes me mad. Why would somebody want to hurt someone like her?" 

"What happened to her?" Gohan inquired, motioning for her to sit down. 

Videl, without thinking, sat on his lap. Gohan secured his arms around her waist, keeping her from falling off, "She was murdered. I was out with Elora, getting some ice cream, and when I came back she was…lying on the…k-k-kitchen ..floor..and there was..b-blood..everywhere. She had been shot. And my father was out in the pool. I don't even think he knew what was going on until the police arrived. I still hear the sirens…at night. It was just so horrible!!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder. 

Gohan let her cry. He knew how much it hurt. He tightened his arms around her and let a single tear slip from his eye. "I know how you feel. And I know how much it hurts." 

Videl looked up at him and dried her eyes, "You do?" 

"Yes, when I was eleven, my father was…killed. I never thought it would happen to someone like him. He was strong, courageous, and brave, but he had his kind side too. The way he was so loving towards my mother. He even told my he would give up the world for her. He is my hero. But he's nothing more than a memory now. They say it takes time for open wounds to heal, but I think this one is going to stay open forever." 

Videl's eyes got misty again and she tightened herself to him, "I'm so sorry Gohan!" 

His eyes got watery as well, But he didn't cry. He knew his father wouldn't want him to. He just sat there and held the sobbing Videl. They were connected now. Bonded from sorrow. But neither one of them knew it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elora and Yekkena stood by the doorway watching the two teens on the swing. They had heard everything and were almost crying as well. Elora turned away from the window and picked up her previously discarded dishtowel. 

"Do you think we should tell her about her heritage?" 

Yekkena sat down in a kitchen chair, "No, the time is not right." 

"When do you think she will be ready to know?" 

Yekkena's eyes glowed a bright red, and she spoke in a low tone, "When the truth of death is told and the sun sets on the second day." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Can it you delinquent! This isn't the time!" 

"But Carnaja, I'm soooo…" 

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FREAKING CARE? We need to come up with a stupid plan! Then we can eat!" 

Ketanz slumped in his chair and sighed. Carnaja punched a few keys on the keyboard and a rather silly picture of Saiyaman came up. "Now, all we know about this guy is he's protecting Videl, he's a rather corny dresser and speaker, and he's got one hell of a right hook. Where the fudge does that take us?" 

Ketanz sat upright, "Why don't we just seek out his energy signal and do that sneak-attack-kill-thingy you keep telling me about?" 

Carnaja's head turned rather quickly towards his comrad, "I'm liking the way I think!! Let's hit the road. His energy is coming from that way!" He yelled, taking off out the door. 

Ketanz followed rather pokily, "I think that guy is a little cracked on the brain side of the deal." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan and Videl had somehow managed to get off the swing and were now positioned under the tree beside it. Videl was pratically sitting in his lap and they were nodding on and off in the sleepworld. Gohan opened his eyes and took and long glance at the sleeping girl in his arms _Why can't she be this open with me all the time? Or this cute? She really is something else. I don't know why, but I feel a strange energy emerging from her. I can't let it bother me though_

Videl shifted slightly in his embrace and awakened. She took in her surroundingd and remembered where she was and who she was with. _Gohan. That's right. He came here…we came outside..my mother..his dad..Oh jeez. But..it doesn feel good to have him here. Almost….right._

"Gohan? What time is it?" She murmered. 

He looked at his watch, "Almost six. And I'm getting hungry." 

Videl laughed slightly, "Well, how about we take a trip to the new buffet place in town, then we can spend the rest of the day at your house working on the project?" 

Gohan looked thoughtful for a moment, "Sure that sounds good. But after dinner, it might be late, so we really won't have much time to work on the project." 

Videl looked at the ground, then looked back at him, "Could I stay the night at your house?" 

Gohan fell, anime style. "Well…I-I…uh..I'd hafta ask my mom." 

That's okay. There's a phone inside, you go call her. Come on!" She chuckled, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside." 

Gohan picked up the phone and dialed his home number. Four rings then Chichi picked up, 

"Hello, Son residence." 

"Hey mom, It's me." 

"Oh! Gohan! How's your studying going?" She said in a very sneaky tone. 

"It's great, Listen, me and Videl are going to grab something to eat then come back home to work on the project some more, would it be okay if she stayed the night so we could have some more time to work?" 

Chichi gasped in surprise, "AHHH! Gohan! I was right! I am going to have grandchildren aren't I?" 

He shrieked and pulled the phone close to his mouth, "NO! It's strictly platonic mom!" 

"Sure honey, Well It's alright with me..oh! What size are you? Large or xlarge?" 

"Huh? What are you talking about?" 

"Duh silly, It's your first time. I don't want it to be without protection! And if I remember right, your father had a rather bulky.." 

"GAH! MOM!" Gohan turned pale white and hung up the phone. He slid down the kitchen cabinet and sat on the floor. Videl looked on curiously and brought her knees to her chest, looking him in the eye. 

"What's wrong Gohan? Did she say yes?" 

"Uh huh. And she's also conspiring against me." 

"What?" 

"Nevermind, just go get your stuff." 

Videl sat for a moment then jumped up, "Okay, I'll be right back." 

Ten minutes and three ice-cream sandwiches later, Videl emerged from her room, losing the tanktop and wearing a white tee-shirt with the OS logo on it, and dawning a backpack. 

"Okay, let's go." He said holding his arm out for her. She took it gladly and they went to eat. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Did you see the waiter's face? He was in shock!" 

"Well, you did order fifteen hamburgers." 

"What can I say? My family has a gene for huge appetites." 

Videl smiled and latched onto his arm, "It's time to head to your house, we have some work to do." She stated, taking out a capsule and revealing her jet-copter. 

Gohan complied and they set off to his house, unaware that they had visitors." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"No, this can't be. That..KID is the Great Saiyaman?" 

"It seems that way doesn't it?" 

"No, you don't understand, I know him, his father is the Son Goku! From all those older tournaments. He was one of the greatest fighters other than Hercule. And not only that, he's with Videl!" 

"So what are you trying to say?" 

"Ketanz, we might as well be up shit creek without a paddle." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mom!! I'm home!" Gohan shouted, setting his pack on the floor and taking off his shoes. Chichi bounded into the room and motioned for them to be quiet. 

"Goten is in bed, please keep it down. Oh, you must be Videl. I'm Chichi, Gohan's mother." 

Videl was hesitant to say anything, "Um..Nice to meet you Mrs. Son." 

"Please dear, you can call me Chichi. Now you two better get to your studying! I don't want anything to mess up your futures!" She said, pushing Gohan towards his room. Goten was missing from his bed, Chichi's doing of course. Gohan sighed and sat on his bed. 

Videl took a nice long look at his room. It was pretty plain, a bed, desk, bureau of drawers, closet, and a bookcase filled with mostly academic stuff, with the execption of a few books on drawing and the arts.She noticed the pictures on the top of the case. 

"Who are these people?" 

"A bunch of my dad's friends. I hung out wth them a lot as a kid. You don't get much human interaction around these mountains." 

She nodded and picked up her sack, "I'm going to change, okay? Where's the bathroom?" 

"Down the hall to the right, second door after the stairs." 

Videl slid out anf Gohan decided to change himself. He put on a pair of blue and gray pajama pants and a white sleeveless shirt with a couple of paint stains on it. He said down on his bed and pulled out his notebook from his bag and began to add more lyrics to the songs when Videl appeared. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strapped tanktop, with low-cut dark blue boxers. Her once-pigtailed hair was just hanging there. And it was pretty long too. 

"So, are we ready to get started?" 

Gohan smiled, "Yup." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yekkena stood atop a lampost, in the middle of the night. She was clad in a red armored jumpsuit, her hair was flowing wildly behind her, almost like it was on fire, and her eyes were glowing a ruby red. She raised her hands from her sides and a red aura appeared around her. Red flaming ribbons sprung from her palms and they encircled her entire body. She shut her eyes, brought them down level, and they shot open. 

"I am Hope, I am the Future, and my time, is near." 

A/N: Whoa. What's going on there?? Hehehe. cliffhanger. unfortunately, this is going to be a rather LONG cliffhanger. LOL :) Well, REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!! 

_Next Chapter: Gohan has a strange dream and it's hinting towards something. Who is this stranger of Fire? _


	10. Lies hidden knowledge

A/N: Geez, I need to update more often. School, Tennis, the Drama CLub Play...I don't get home until 7 every night. I'll just say though, in this chapter, theres a bit of Gohan/Videl fluff!! Once this crap is over with, I'll try to update more!! I PROMISE! *ducks flying lint brushes* I SWEAR ON GOHAN'S HOTNESS! (whoops, did I say that out loud?) 

What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
By SaiyanGirl16  
Chapter Ten 

Videl yawned for the tenth time in three minutes. Gohan studied his lyrics and hummed a soft tune with them, looking up at her periodically. Finally, after a moment's thought, he decided to go to bed. 

"Come on," He shut his notebook, "Let's get some sleep." 

Videl smiled thankfully and tossed her stuff on the floor, sliding under the covers. Gohan put his notes on his desk and sat on her bed. 

"We're gonna have to get up real early tomorrow, cause it takes a long time to get from here to the school." 

Videl smiled again, "Got it....can I get a hug goodnight?" 

Gohan faultered, "uh...sure." He stuttered. 

Videl rose slowly and he embraced her tightly. She sighed and slipped away from him, "Goodnight Gohan" she finshed and closed her eyes. 

Gohan smiled to himself and got up, turning around he removed his shirt and slid into bed, unknown to him Videl was watching. _Damn! How the hell did he get so muscular? Why the hell do I care? But he sure has a nice body....I wonder...._

**VIDEL!**

_Damnit will you stop interfering with my thoughts!!_

**What in Kami's name are you thinking!?**

_Does it look like I care?_

**What ever happened to the old "I care for no one" mentality?**

_ I dunno. He's just...different. He makes me feel calm and, it's like I'm the only person he cares for. It's a nice...warm...fuzzy feeling right in the pit of my stomach._

**Oh...continue on then...**

Videl got up from her bed and sat on his bed, slightly stirring him awake. 

"Videl? What's wrong?" 

" Nothing. I'm just a little worried..are there any...animals..out there?" 

"No...just Ickerus...my dragon friend. He doesn't come out at night though." 

Videl layed down next to him, "What's it like to have a dragon as a friend?" 

"Well, they barely get mad at you, and if they do, just feed them. It's a nice cycle." He started, putting his hands behind his head. 

"How does it feel to wake up every morning and see this beautiful scenery?" 

"I think of it more as a painting than reality. I used to think that my dad got up and painted it just for me. But when he died, and it was still there..." 

"You miss your dad. Just like I miss my mom. I know how it feels." 

"Yeah, but the time passes and then you realize that just maybe it was for a good cause." 

Videl smiled, "Why can't you be this insightful all the time?" 

Gohan smirked, "You would never let me." 

Videl lightly smacked him, "Haha. Very funny." 

Gohan sighed and turned to her, "You still a little leary about the animals out there?" 

"Yeah..somewhat. When I was younger, we went camping, and I was bitten by a snake. Not a poisonous one thank Kami. But I've always been scared of things in the woods." 

"What would you do about it?" 

"Hide in my mom's sleeping bag with her. She would protect me." 

Gohan thought for a second, "I'd offer you my protection, but I'm guessing that's no real consolation." 

Videl lit up, "It's better than nothing." She finished, getting under his blankets, turning her back towards him. She thought, and yanked his arm around her. He was surprised, but quickly tightened his grip, pulling her closer to him. 

"Goodnight, Videl." 

"Goodnight Gohan." She said, drifting off into sleep. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ChiChi opened Gohan's door later that night. To her utter happiness, she found them sleeping soundly next to each other."Oh the grandchildren." she chortled, skipping off into the kitchen to make wedding invitations. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was silent. The night had blended into a noiseless wind that floated about her face. She was almost there. It was time. Time for him to know what his mission was about. He had to protect her. He was her only hope. 

Yekkena stopped in front of Gohan's bedroom window. She stood quiet for a while, and clenched her fists, as a red aura surrounded her. Her eyes turned as red as rubies and casted a glow inside Gohan's room. She closed her eyes and thought. Opening her eyes she spoke silently, 

"You are the one. She has been searching for you. I hope you will accept your duty as her protector, young Saiyan." She whispered, as she vanished into the darkness. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**AH! Crap, what the hell was that? Aghh...wait...where the shit am I?** _

Gohan thought to himself as he silenty wandered a strange planet. It was so desolate. Covered in a strange gray sand. There were a few small huts positioned up north while what seemed to be a garden was to his left. He looked up at the orange sky and signed. He had NO idea where he was at the time, nor what he was even doing there. He sat on a rock near the huts, and picked a small oddly shaped blue flower from the ground. **This is strange. The atmosphere seems so deserted but the vegitation and the flowers grow so luminously. What is up with this?**

A small creaking was heard behind him as he turned. A woman with red hair and a red jumpsuit stood behind him. He stood up and noticed she was a little shorter than him. She touched his face then retrached, slightly afraid. 

"You are a saiyan?" 

Gohan nodded, "Yes, who are you?" 

"No one of importance to you," She stated, "Please, you must protect her. She is our last hope." 

"Protect who?" Gohan faultered, "I'm lost." 

"She is the last of our race, our only solace for freedom. Hurry, they're after us. Filos Mertrar Benie Setae..." 

Gohan jerked forward as the dimensions around him flashed and swirled. The woman rose into the air and was swept up in a flash of fire. "Viro Kieshr Patris Dire!" 

She vanished as the swirling came to a halt. Gohan stood before a swarm of creatures. Wolf-like but still quite human. They launched forward and attacked with force not seen since Cell...."AAAHGGGHHHHHHH!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Videl had felt a slight jerking sensation as she awoke. Turning to her side, she noticed Gohan embedded in a ball of sweat. he turned his head and groaned. "No! LEAVE...Me..AloNE!" He screamed, flailing about. Videl finally pinned his arms to his side and yelled into his ear. "GOHAN!! WAKE UP!!" 

"AAAHGGGHHHHHHH!" he screamed as he bolted upright, knocking Videl into his lap. He immediately looked right at her and panted hard. She gave him a look of pure and utter fright. 

"Gohan! Are you okay? WHAT HAPPENED?!" She said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

He looked at his hands, wet and burning. "This...girl...a stranger of the fire. She...told me...protect her..." 

Videl's mouth went agape. "HUH?" 

"I have no idea what it meant but it sure meant something. It was a dark place, but the scenery was beautiful. flowers on a deserted ground. It was horrible. " 

"Oh! are you okay though?" She said, placing her hands on his. 

He pulled her to him, "I'm fine now. It was a nightmare. Nothing more." 

She slid her arms around his neck and quietly sobbed into his shoulder, "Don't scare me like that." 

He smiled and let go, "I'm sorry. Let's try and go back to sleep, okay?" 

She smiled and contentedly snuggled up under the blankets, soon snoring softly. Gohan rose from the bed and stood by his window, glancing as the woman with the fire-red hair leaped into the forest. 

_A/N: I know that prolly stunk. I was ragging my brain to finish this chapter. PLEASE tell me if you think this idea is a good one or not. I'll TRY MY HARDEST to update more. JA! _


	11. Another Encounter

A/N: Um....you are all prolly wondering why I made Videl such a...wuss..in the last chapter. There is a reason, and you'll find out soon enough. Anyways...I've gotten into this HUGE Harry Potter kick, and I've been reading the books a lot lately, so you can see why I haven't been updating. Thanks for being so patient with me! I LOVE YOU ALL! *smiles widely* 

What Lies Beneath the Stardom  
By: SaiyanGirl16  
Chapter 11 

_OW! Sunshine. Lots..of...sun. Man, that's hot!_ Videl thought as she awoke the next morning. It had been a peaceful night, at least after Gohan's nightmare. She opened her eyes and noticed he wasn't next to her, but the water was running in the bathroom. She blinked, and rose from the bed, pulling her clothes from her backpack and setting them on the dresser. 

_Get a hold of yourself Videl. It's not going anywhere. Sure, it's happened before, but those guys were idiots, right?! They ran away the second they had it. Gohan didn't. He must be stronger then the others. _

She shook off her thoughts and pulled out her journal, dawning a dark blue pen from the spirals... 

**Videl's Journal | Day thirty  
Well, he had it. That stupid nightmare. But he didn't run away. There's something about him that I just don't understand. Conan and Jake ran from me when they had that exact nightmare. Someone's either after me, or....I dunno what. It all happens the first night too! Something strange is going on. Maybe he just doesn't get it. Wait a minute....I don't even get it! Kami, this is all so confusing.   
In other news, Daddy's still going on his rampage. Thank goodness I got out of there last night. I hope he didn't throw or break anything. He usually does. Or just yells at poor Yekkena. He's changed a lot since Mom died. He even looked a little scared when I told him what happened that night.   
Well, thanks for listening, or something like that. I'll write later. **

Videl shut the book and shoved it into her bag as Gohan came out of the bathroom, still in pajamas. 

"Good Morning. Do you need to use the shower?" He asked, pointing to the door he left open. 

She scoured, "Of course I do." She scowled, closing the door behind her. 

Gohan blinked. What the heck was that all about? 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ChiChi finished putting the three dozen pancakes on a huge plate and setting it in front of a VERY hungry Goten. Gohan came down the stairs and sat in the chair next to his younger brother. 

"Is Videl ready yet?! Momma says we can't eat till she does!" Goten bounced eagerly. 

"Not yet, she just got done with the shower when I left." He spoke, tying his shoelaces. 

ChiChi beamed, "So...what did you end up doing last night?" 

"Finished homework and slept. Why?" 

"Just wondering since she was with you ALL night." 

Gohan face faulted"YOU SPIED ON US?!?!" 

She waved her hands defensivly, "NO! I just happened to glance into your room, and saw the two of you...curled up...together." 

Gohan slumped in his chair, "She was afraid of the animals cause she was bitten by a snake once, so I offered her protection." 

ChiChi's happiness suddenly dissappeared, "Humph." 

Gohan suddenly knew what she was thinking, "MOM! DO YOU WANT TO BE A GRANDMA THIS EARLY IN LIFE?!?!" 

"Gohan! You know...I've always wanted to be a grandma...but I guess you won't offer me consolation." 

"I'm only EIGHTEEN!" 

"I HAD YOU WHEN I WAS TWENTY!! Don't you yell at me about age young man!" 

It was then that Videl decided to come down, dressed in her infamous white shirt and black shorts. "What's all the yelling about?" 

"My mother, the woman peeping tom." Gohan said, picking up his fork. 

Videl had to think for a moment, "OH MY KAMI!" 

"Oh, Videl-dear, it's quite alright." She said, skipping off into the other room. 

Videl's brow furrowed, "Gohan, why is your mother okay with the fact that I was with you last night?" 

"Let's just say she wants to become a grandmother WAY to early in life." 

Videl sat stiff. That was WAY more than she wanted to know. She swallowed and ate her pancakes, trying not to think of the images in her head. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Carnaja plugged his ears. This guy had TOO BIG a temper. His master was screaming and yelling through the reciever and Ketanz had taken refuge under a desk. 

"YOU TWO BETTER SUCCEED THIS TIME OR ELSE I'LL BE FORCED TO REPLACE YOU!" master shouted, slamming his fist on the TV screen. 

"We hear you sir! We won't fail you!" Carnaja assured him, shakily. 

"You better!!! She is to be DEAD by sundown in one week!! Or there will be hell to pay." He finished, cutting off the communications link. 

Ketanz crawled from the desk and sat next to Carnaja, who was obviously deep in thought. "Carnaja? Hello?" 

"SHH! I'm going to get that kid to come here. As himself. Not saiyaman. He needs to know what he's dealing with." 

Ketanz silently pleaded for the kid's mind to be out of tune so they would'nt have to go throught with it. Well, let's just say his hopes were dashed..... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan tried his hardest to concentrate on the workbook in front of him, but thoughts of that dream engulfed his mind. He looked towards Videl, who seemed as if she was about to fall asleep. Suddenly, that voice came into his head again. 

**Good day Saiyaman, or should I say Gohan?**

_WHAT!? How the hell do you know who I am?_

**It wasn't that difficult to figure out. I have my ways. I just wanted to ask you to meet me in the park as soon as possible. As yourself. I have new orders from my master. **

_New orders? Are you still out for Videl?_

**Yes, in fact. Maybe we could strike up some sort of deal, If you want.**

_How do I know I can trust you?_

**Come and see. I'll be waiting."**

_HEY! Hold on!_

No one answered. Gohan slammed his pencil down and put his head in his hands. How was he supposed to swing this one? He thought for quite a while. He got up out of his seat. 

"Mister Son, Where do you think you're going?" The teacher called to him. 

"To the nurse," Gohan repiled, feigning great pain, "I think I'm gonna hurl..." He finished, dashing out of the room, holding his stomach. 

The teacher looked stupefied, but disregarded it, turning back to the lesson. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Why did he run out so suddenly? He looked just fine a minute ago. Something is up. I'm going to investigate._ Videl thought. 

She discreetly pushed a button on her watch that beeped loudly. She held it up to her face so no one could see. 

"Yes Chief? Sure I'll be right there." She clicked it off and stormed out the door. 

Erasa looked at Sharpner curiously, "I thought him following her was weird." She stated. Sharpner looked a little confused. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Gohan surveyed the city as quicky as possible, deperate to find the park. A dollop of trees, a bench and swings gave him the idea he was there. He quickly glanced around for any sign of the man, and walked deeper into the park. A sudden flash of light behind him and a tap on his shoulder startled him. 

"I've been waiting Gohan." Carnaja said, floating above the ground. 

"What do you want with Videl?" Gohan drawled, stepping closer. 

"I have my orders. I am to kill her. And you stand in my way!" 

"Who wants to kill her so badly?!" Gohan erupted, "Who could be so volatile?!" 

"I am not at liberty to say, but I think you already know." 

Gohan stood dumbfounded. He actually had no idea. 

"Now is your time. DIE!!" Carnaja shouted, leaping at Gohan with such incredible force that it knocked him onto the ground. 

Carnaja punched heartily at Gohan's chest, making pea sized dents as Gohan pushed him off. They flew at each other and attacked with hatred. Gohan threw a flurry of punches and kicks at him and each one connected, sending him sprawling onto the grass. Gohan towered over him and raised his hand, emitting a ray of light. 

"You better keep away from her." He scoured. 

Carnaja looked somewhat scared, but his worried look suddenly turned mischevious, "I don't need too. She's already here." 

This caught Gohan off guard. He frantically looked around for any sign of Videl, whom he found somewhat hidden behind a large maple tree. She looked horrified, and didn't seem to acknowlede that he saw her. Gohan lowered his hand and ran to her. 

"VIDEL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" He stammered, taking her by the shoulders. 

She seemed shocked that he had touched her and tried to break free from his grasp, "What am I doing here?! The question is why are you here, and why are you two fighting?!" She shouted, wriggling free of his grasp, walking towards the shrouded figure on the ground." 

"Videl stay away from him! He wants to kill you!!" Gohan shouted a little louder that intended. 

Videl whirled around, furious, "Who are you trying to kid?! No one wants to kill me." She said, still walking. 

Gohan was mad. He reappeared right in front of her and held his arms out, "No. Your'e wrong. You remember the guy at the beach? He's been getting into my head and telling me he has to kill you. Someone's putting him up to it. You're in danger and you don't even realize it!" 

Videl was not incensed, "SON GOHAN! You are so thick headed!" She said, brushing past him and taking a long hard look at the man on the ground. She was shocked. It was the guy from the beach. 

"I was wondering when I would get to see you again Miss Videl." He smirked. 

Videl took a tentative step back and looked completely lost. 

The man stood up and smiled. "I think now is the right time." He said as a blast of energy emitted from his hand, heading straight for Videl. 

Gohan was just quick enough and deflected it. He hit Carnaja with one of his own and sent him flying into a tree. Carnaja sputtered and stood up, seemingly quite pained. 

"I don't think Videl knows does she? About you and your alter ego." He said sardonically. 

Gohan faultered as Videl stood next to him, "Alter ego?" She said. 

"Saiyaman." He said as he flew off, "I'll get you next time." 

Videl was quited confused. She turned to Gohan who was an interesting shade of red. She put her hands on her hips and spoke defiantly, "Are you really?!" 

Gohan nodded slightly. 

She grabbed him by a fistful of his shirt, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!?!" She screamed. "Do you not trust me? Am I not a friend to you?!" 

Gohan pulled his now wrinkled shirt away from her and stook a good distance from her, "And you're also my worst enemy." 

Now Videl was utterly confused. _What the hell?_

"You hate his guts Videl!! Everytime He..I tried to help you, you acted like I was the scum of the earth. I figured if I told you, you would just start to hate me too." 

Videl huffed and plopped on the ground. "I don't hate you." She sighed, "I was just afraid that if this Saiyaman guy was always aroud, why would they need me? It always gives me an excuse to be away from home as long as I possibly can." 

Gohan sat down beside her, "What is so wrong with being at home?" He inquired. 

"You wouldn't understand." She whispered. "It's just so hectic with the fame and pride my dad has, he's just not the same anymore." 

Gohan absentmindedly fiddled with a twig on the ground. 

"Now it's my turn, "She said, "Where did you learn all the stuff with the flying light tricks and stuff? Like the people from the cell games?" 

Gohan looked at her, her face etched with curiousity, " First of all, they're not tricks. It's actually part of my heritage. My father was like that. he taught me everything I know. But anyone can do it. You just have to know how to control your energy." 

"Control my energy?" She asked looking puzzled. 

"Yeah, I could show you sometime if you like." 

She smiled lightly, "Yeah!" 

Gohan stood up and offered a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet with ease. "We should probably get back to the school. They might start looking for us." 

Videl nodded in agreement. "Yeah." She said, starting towards the school. 

Gohan waited and called out to her, "Videl!" 

She turned around, "Yes?" 

"Don't tell anyone about me. I wasn't supposed to tell even you." He said, quite nervous. 

She just smiled and turned to walk back to the school, muttering a distinguishable "Sure." 

Gohan felt relieved. Now it was just the matter of keeping her safe, and the matter of their music project. 

He stopped in his tracks. _This is going to be one interesting project_ He thought before trotting back to the school himself. 

  
A/N: I hope that was a good chapter. I'm going to try and update more often. I'm going to be busy these next few months cause of musical rehearsals and My class is going to Flordia and New York. So I'll try to get them done!! REVIEW PLEASE! I NEED SUPPORT! 


	12. The Recording Session

A/N: I am SOOOOO sorry for not getting this out sooner. I thought my interest in DBZ had died off, but it took just one episode to send my mind reeling! So here's another chapter...hopefully up to par with the others. All the songs belong to S Club 7. I just thought they fit. Enjoy! 

**What Lies Beneath the Stardom**   
_By: Illuminate_   
Chapter 12 

  
"Gohan, are you sure about this? Thisis Bulma Briefs we're talking about," said Videl, standing behind him outside of Capsule Corps. 

"Yes, Videl. She's a family friend. She's agreed to help us." 

At that moment, the door opened and Bulma smiled upon them. 

"Hey Gohan! The studio's all ready for you. The band already recorded their music so all you need to do is sing. Go on down, I have a staffer there waiting for you." 

Gohan led his friends inside. "Thanks Bulma. OH! This is Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener. They're the others doing the project." 

"Nice to meet you," she said, extending her hand to each of them. 

"You too," said Videl shakily. 

"Okay, let's get going. We have a lot of work to do." 

* * *

"Ah, Mr. Son. Welcome. I am Anthony Chang. Mrs. Briefs tells me you need to record a CD?" 

"Yes. For a school project." 

"Alright. Go inside and put on your head phones. Which song would you like to do first?" 

"Let's do mine," piped Videl. "I want to get it over with. Show Me Your Colors." she turned to Anthony. 

They entered the room and set up. Gohan noticed Videl looked a little shaky. 

"You okay?" 

"I guess. I've never sang in front of anybody before. " 

He placed a consolatory hand on her shoulder. "Me neither. You'll do fine." 

"Thanks." 

Anthony's voice rang over a loud speaker. "You ready?" 

Videl nodded and the music started. 

Gohan couldn't help but watch her sing. 

**_Videl: _ You cast a spell over me   
I don't know where to turn to anymore   
I see your face   
Every morning when I wake up   
Every night when I go to bed   
You're here with me some how   
Don't know how   
I can feel you here right now   
So close, So real**

She looked so content when she sang. It was a whole different side to her. He saw the smile on her face as Erasa joined 

**_Videl & Erasa: _Doo doo-doo doo-doo   
Show me your colors **

_Everyone: _ Show me   
Show me your colours   
Show me   
Don't break this spell I'm in   
Please don't break my heart   
Show me   
Show me your colours, baby   
Tell me who you really are 

The music continued as Videl glanced back at Gohan and smiled widely. Gohan had to admit, she was pretty. She opted for a pair of blue capri pants and a light yellow shirt. 

And she sang beautifully. 

**_Videl: _ I know you want what I want   
Far away   
But still within our reach   
Do you dare   
Are you brave enough to show me   
What your heart really wants to?   
I say your name to my self out loud   
Wanna have you all around   
Like a cover for the cold and the outside   
Making love in the candle lights   
Doo doo-doo doo-doo**

Sharpener nudged him hard in the back and glared. Obviously, he didn't like Gohan staring at Videl. 

**_Everyone: _ Show me   
Show me your colours   
Show me   
Don't break this spell I'm in   
Please don't break my heart   
Show me   
Show me your colours   
Baby   
Tell me who you really are**

The emotion in her face changed as she sang the next lines. Almost as if she felt it. 

**_Videl: _ Baby   
Don't tell me I mean nothing   
After all you did   
Baby   
Don't you tell me   
Tell me I mean nothing   
Tell me I mean nothing to you   
Please show me now**

She pulled Gohan beside her at the mic as they all joined her. 

**_Everyone: _ Show me   
Show me your colours   
Show me   
Don't break this spell I'm in   
Please don't break my heart   
Show me   
Show me your colours   
Baby   
Tell me who you really are **

Show me   
Show me your colours   
Show me   
Don't break this spell I'm in   
Please don't break my heart   
Show me   
Show me your colours   
Baby   
Tell me who you really are 

She turned to him slightly as she sang the last verse. 

**_Videl: _I'm not allowed to adore you   
The way you know I really want   
But I do   
Even though it's been a nightmare   
To pretend that it's all over   
It's not the easiest thing to avoid   
Damage is already done   
I'm in love   
With You**

The music died away and Anthony gave them a thumbs up. 

Videl screeched and flung her arms around Gohan's shoulders. "YES! That was awesome!" 

Gohan laughed heartily. "Good job Videl. You did great," he said, hugging her back. 

"You ready for the next one?" Anthony asked. 

"Yeah. Let's do Stand by You," said Gohan, pulling Sharpener with him on another microphone. 

"Let's hit it." 

**_Videl & Erasa: _ Damn you I think I can feel   
Something special Going on   
Something that is happening between us   
I feel more than you could ever imagine   
It's so clear I want you to know... **

_Everyone: _ I'm gonna stand by you   
If you want me to   
I'm gonna stand by you   
If you want it tonight   
I will stand by you   
'Cause I wanna be with you   
I'll stand by you   
Stand by you   
Stand by, stand by you 

I only want to to be with you   
I only want to be with you 

_Gohan & Sharpner: _ Damn you, don't you know we're   
So good together, us two   
Nothing's gonna come in between us   
I know we go in two different directions sometimes   
But you will always be on my mind   
And if you think you ain't got nobody   
I just want you to know... 

_Everyone: _I'm gonna stand by you   
If you want me to   
I'm gonna stand by you   
If you want it tonight   
I will stand by you   
'Cause I wanna be with you   
I'll stand by you   
Stand by you   
Stand by, stand by you 

I'm gonna stand by you   
If you want me to   
I'm gonna stand by you   
If you want it tonight   
I will stand by you   
'Cause I wanna be with you   
I'll stand by you   
Stand by you   
Stand by, stand by you 

'Cause I want to be with you,   
I'll stand by you   
Cause I want to be with you,   
I'll stand by you 

"That was great!" came Anthony over the speaker. "go get something to drink and break four a couple of minutes." 

A robot of Bulma's came in and handed them all glasses of water, and scooted out. 

"What's all the ruckus in here?" came a voice from outside the room. 

_oh no. Vegeta_ thought Gohan. 

Do you brats realize that this noise is disrupting my training?" 

Gohan pushed the loudspeaker button. "Oh hey Vegeta. Listen, we'll be out of here in a an hour or so. This is project for school." 

"Boy you are just like your idiot father. Extremely narrow minded and -" 

"VEGETA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU UPSTAIRS NOW!" rang Bulma's voice through the house. 

"DON'T PATRONIZE ME WOMAN-" 

"NOW!!" 

Vegeta grunted audibly and exited the room. 

Sharpner was thunderstruck. "Who was that?" 

Gohan grimaced. "Bulma's husband, Vegeta. A right pain in the butt." 

"Well at least he knows his priorities," smirked Sharpner. 

Erasa slapped him upside the head and they began bickering. 

"GOHAN!" shouted a voice from the doorway. 

"Heya Trunks," said Gohan, hoisting the boy into his arms. "how's it going?" 

"Okay. Whatcha doing?" 

"A project for school." 

"Who's she?" 

"Satan, Videl. A friend of mine." 

Videl held out her hand to Trunks. "Nice to meet you." 

Trunks shook her hand and turned back to Gohan. "She's pretty." 

Gohan blushed. "Yes, she is." 

He saw Videl smile. 

"Can I stay and watch?" 

"Sure. Go and sit with Anthony out there." 

Trunks hopped down from Gohan's hold and dashed out the door. 

Videl laughed. "Cute kid. Bulma's?" 

"Yeah. And a good friend of my brothers." 

Videl turned to yell and quick, "Shut up." at Sharpner and Erasa before turning back to Gohan again. "Have you worked on the routine at all?" 

"If you can believe this, Bulma's offered to let us make a video." 

"That's good. I wasn't looking forward to performing in front of the class anyway." 

"Ready for the last one?" came Anthony's voice again. 

"Yep," Gohan and Videl chorused. 

"Alrighty. Do It Till We Drop. Let's go." 

"Good luck," Sharpner whispered in Gohan's ear. 

Gohan rolled his eyes as Videl started singing. 

**_Videl: _Come out and play with me baby   
Like girls do   
Come on and play with me baby   
Right now   
I wanna stamp to the music   
You know how much I like it   
When you turn me around **

_Gohan: _I can't stop   
I can't come down 

_Dammit. I can't hear him yet." thought Videl. She and Gohan were the only soloists. Cause from what she heard, Sharpner was a bad singer. _

**_Videl: _Why don't we dance to the music   
Like boys do   
Why don't we dance to the music   
Right now   
I wanna move with you baby   
You know how much I like it   
When you turn me around **

_Gohan: _It's so high   
I can't come down 

Sharpner glared at Gohan as he sang. _Why does he get to do it? I'm just as good as him. ARG> He's stealing my girl!_

**_Everyone: _Why don't we do it till we drop (so why, so why why)   
Why dont we start it up and never stop (don't stop, don't stop)   
Why don't we dance   
Get the girls with the boys   
And the boys with the girls   
It's easy to see   
When you're here with me   
Together we'll make it forever**

Now, it was Gohan's turn. 

**_Gohan: _Over here, over there   
You're looking for me   
Let me get down my special lady   
I've been watching you watching me   
Girl all night   
I've been sitting and waiting for your green light   
Clock is ticking and you still dont bite   
If only I knew what was on your mind **

And I just gotta let you know   
That you're the one   
I want you so 

_Wow, he's good_ thought Videl as she listened. As her verse came up she turned and poked him in the chest. 

**_Videl: _So we can talk for a moment   
I'll tell you   
All of the secrets   
Inside of my mind   
I think it's time   
That I told you   
I wanna get to know you   
Before we run out of time **

_Gohan: _It's so high   
We can't come down 

_Videl: _Oh won't you stay with me baby   
Till daylight   
And stay this way   
Till the end of all time   
I wanna be with you darlin'   
You know how much I like it   
When you turn me around 

_Gohan: _It's so hot   
We can't complain 

Sharpner's anger was growing and his face was getting red. Erasa smacked him lightly and mouthed, "Stop it." as they joined. 

**_Everyone: _Why don't we do it till we drop (so why, so why why)   
Why dont we start it up and never stop (don't stop, don't stop)   
Why don't we dance   
Get the girls with the boys   
And the boys with the girls   
It's easy to see   
When you're here with me   
Together we'll make it forever**

Gohan took a risk and did a series of moves as he sang his next solo. 

**_Gohan: _If you wanna have fun with me   
Just come to my drum with me   
We can get freaky deaky   
When ya wanna slow down, see me   
And slide your body right next to me   
No need to rush   
We can take it slow   
Get down with the rythyms   
Cause I'm feeling your flow **

And I just gotta let you know   
That you're the one   
I want you so 

Videl grinned and did some of her own. 

**_Videl: _Why don't we dance to the music   
Like boys do   
Why don't we dance to the music   
Right now   
I wanna move with you baby   
You know how much I like it   
When you turn me around **

_Gohan: _It's so hot   
We can't complain 

They both stopped and continued as the other two joined in. 

**_Everyone: _ Why don't we do it till we drop (so why, so why why)   
Why dont we start it up and never stop (don't stop, don't stop)   
Why don't we dance   
Get the girls with the boys   
And the boys with the girls   
It's easy to see   
When you're here with me   
Together we'll make it forever **

Why don't we do it till we drop (so why, so why why)   
Why dont we start it up and never stop (don't stop, don't stop)   
Why don't we dance   
Get the girls with the boys   
And the boys with the girls   
It's easy to see   
When you're here with me   
Together we'll make it forever 

The song finished and Videl leapt with joy. 

"That was so cool! It've never felt so good! 

Gohan smiled. "I'm glad." 

"You all were awesome! That was so great! Full of energy and enthusiasm!" said Anthony, making wild hand motions in the air. 

"I hope so," Videl laughed. 

"Come back tomorrow, we'll listen to it and meet with the video director." 

"Cool. Let's head out. I've got some shopping to do," said Erasa, pulling Sharpner by the arm. "and you're driving." 

Videl ad Gohan hung back as Erasa and Sharpner drove off in the direction of the mall. 

"I don't think he's coming back," laughed Videl as she and Gohan walked in the direction of the bus stop. 

Gohan strolled beside her. "Yeah. Well, I'm gonna head home. My mom is probably spazzing by now." 

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow? Same time?" 

"Yeah. I'll see you," finished Gohan, walking around the corner, and taking flight towards his house. 

Videl watched him turn the corner. "He is so weird." 

* * *

"WHAT!?!?! THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!" 

Carnaja cringed at the decibel level. "We are truly sorry about this master. But we do know the identity of the Great Saiyaman." 

"DO you now?" 

"Yes sir," repiled Ketanz, struggling into a sitting position. "We know his first name is Gohan." 

Silence...."That's it?" 

"Um...yes sir?" 

"WE NEED MORE THAN THAT! YOU TWO ARE IN DEEP SHIT IF YOU DON'T DO SOMETHING ABOUT HER!" the man yelled, sending various object crashing to the floor. 

"He really has a temper." swallowed Ketanz as the monitor shut off. 

"Yeah well. We really need to get that girl. She's on the verge of discovering everything about her mother's death. And if we don't watch it, we're as good as dead." 

  
A/N: dun dun dun. LOL sorry again for the lack of updates. I hope to rekindle my DBZ interest. REVIEW! I love support :) 


End file.
